Define, and Defy Ordinary
by memyskirtandI
Summary: Ann is your average elven year old girl,with a personality problem until she picks up the day's mail and finds out that her and her identical twin sister,who she hates,are witches.Join her for all of her years of magical education.Marauder era SBOC,JPLE
1. magic

Chapter 1: Magic

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and never will.

---

Ann woke up early it was her eleventh birthday. She was excited her parents had planned a big party with all of her friends. As she brushed her black hair out of her face and into a pony tail, she thought about the new school year coming up. The next year she would be going to Illyria private middle school for seventh grade. She was extremely smart for her age and was moved up one year. Her life was completely normal until she picked up the day's mail.

Ann had just grabbed the day's mail and was paging through it when she gasped. The last letter was addressed to her. It said;_ Ms. Abbot, 1377 Mills Drive, London, Basement _on the front.

It was true she had a basement bedroom; actually her bedroom was the basement. When she turned nine she complained to her parents that she could not keep all of her stuff in her room, which was the size of a closet. So her parent let her have the unfinished basement if she promised to first finish it and keep it up. So after drawing up about five different sets of plans that her parents helped her with and having two week out of the summer to fish it. She had the biggest and best bedroom out of all her friends. Which made her identical twin sister, Dana, very upset, Dana complained that it was not fair that her sister had a bigger bed room than her. So she in turn got to make the attic her bed room.

When she opened to letter she screamed. When her parents and sister came running she read aloud "_Dear Ms. Abbot, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. With that you will also find some instructions on how to get them. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no latter than July 31. _ Then it's signed by some weird lady, but the point is that it says I'm a witch."

Her mother stood looking at her like she was speaking Chinese but her dad took the letter out of her hand and read it to himself. While her sister snatched the rest of the mail out of Ann's hand and found another letter just like Ann's except hers said _Dana,_ and_ Attic._

After their dad finished reading Ann's letter he said "Well we shall put this to a test. We live in London so why don't You, Ann, go with Dana to this _Leaky Caldron _to see if there is such a thing."

Both Ann and Dana did not like the idea because they both had planned big parties that night with their friends and because they both hated each other. But they had no choice in the matter soon they were being sent out the door with their purses full of money to buy school supplies, if they needed to get any.

They took the underground to the street that their letters said that the Leaky Caldron was on then they walked around. Surprisingly, for them, they found the pub. Once inside they looked at the busy bar room. It was full of people wearing weird clothing and weird people. Dana was just content standing and staring at the people, but Ann quietly pushed through the crowd to bar. she asked the barman, "Ummmm, My sister and I need to get into Diagon Alley, to get school supplies."

The man turned toward her, Ann expected him to start laughing, but he did not instead he grinned a two tooth grin and said "Oh you a first year at Hogwarts are you?"

Ann was surprised he knew what she was talking about._ This is getting weirder and weirder. _Ann though. The man lead her towards the back: Ann waved to her sister to come with them. When they reached the back of the busy barroom the man opened a door that lead to a brick wall. Ann looked from the man to the brick wall, biting her lip she grabbed the roll of quarters in her pocket incase she would need to defend herself, she was always a bit paraniod about that sort of thing.

Though, she did not need to. The barman took out of his pocket a stick and tapped on the brick wall. The bricks immediately started to move to form an archway. Ann and Dana stood looking out the archway. The man turned to them and said "I would recommend you go first to Gringotts the wizard bank to turn in your muggle money for wizard money. Good day."

With that he left the two girls standing in the alley alone in a crowd. Ann turned away from the door and started walking into the crowd. Dana rolled her eyes and ran after her sister. When she caught up with Ann she pushed her over. After nearly getting trampled Ann was helped up by a boy with unruly black hair and hazel eyes. "Thanks" she said awkwardly then turned around to leave.

The boy followed her though, "Your welcome."

Ann looked at the boy following her and rolled her eyes, she was not in the mood to deal with a stupid boy. "What do you want?" she asked the boy breaking the silince.

"I want to ask you where you are going in such a hurry."

"I'm getting away from you."

"I can see that, but where were you going before you fell down?"

"I was trying to find Gringotts to get some wizard money."

"Oh you are a muggle born witch?"

"You got a problem with that?"

"No, but some people will. Anyway if you want to get to Gringotts I would recommend turning around."

Ann stopped walking; now she was really annoyed with this boy. She turned around and walked past the boy again. She mumbled "Thanks again."

The boy either not taking the hint or ignoring it followed her again, "By the way my name is James Potter. What's your's?"

Ann kept walking ignoring James's futile attempts to make conversation till she reached Gringotts'. Once inside she only paused to read the inscription of the second set of doors it said:

_Enter stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do earn_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours_

_Thief, been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there_

James piped up from behind her, "You would be mad to try to rob this place. The goblins have put some pretty amazing spells on this place."

Now Ann stopped and looked at James "What did you say?"

"I said you would be mad to rob this place."

"No you said something about goblins."

"Oh yeah goblins, they run Gringotts." He paused then seeing the look on Ann's face he said "but don't worry they won't hurt you."

Ann gulped she had read The Hobbit when she was six years old and still sometimes had nightmares about goblins. She put on a straight face and marched through the double doors. She found the desk that had a sign over it that read:** Muggle Money Trade In. ** She walked to the desk surprised that her sister was not there but it did not matter to her, if she was lucky her sister would get lost and not come home until the next week. After she turned in all her money for wizard money, she got one galleon for every two pounds, and opened an account, her vault was 713, she and James walked out again into the busy alley.

First they got Ann her school books, along with some other books. Ann was absolutely transfixed by all the books on the werewolf. As a little girl Ann's favorite animal was wolf. She was always amazed at such a bad rap they got. As she learned more and more about the wolf and thought it was unfair that humans thought them evil. Now that she found that werewolves were real she wanted to learn all about them. James wasted no time in telling her that this was completely useless information.

They next went to Madam Malkin's to get Ann some robes, after that they got her all her potions ingredients, caldron, scales, and dragon hide gloves. Lastly they were going to get her wand. James lead her to Ollivander's but outside he stopped "Wait a minute, Ann, you said that today was your birthday?"

Ann rolled her eyes, she had let that slip, but she nodded "Why do you want to know? You just met me, why do you care?"

"Well I just wanted know because I wanted to get a present."

Ann took a deep breath trying not to get to upset. She was happy that this boy had walked around with her that afternoon, but she did not want to get to attached. She had, had a lot of friends that are boys, but when boys learned about dumb things like cuties, and crushes.

This began when she was just a four year old. Her parents had dropped her and her sister off at daycare. After her parents left Dana went to play with some of the other girls in the sand box, they were trying to make the softest sand imaginable with big plastic filters. Ann of course thought this was very dumb so she went off to play on the swings with the boys. Ever since then Ann had acted like a boy, quoting dumb TV shows, and not caring about things like hygiene. For some reason boys found this refreshing attitude from a girl, for awhile.

This is one reason why Ann and Dana always hated each other. Dana was jealous of Ann because she stole all the boys, but Ann knew that boys just tolerated her because she could beat them up if they said otherwise and had crushes on girls like Dana. She said to James "You do realize that I am not in the market for a boyfriend right now?"

Ann could see James deflate as her words sunk in "Oh you already have a boyfriend?"

Ann laughed "No I don't! I just think that we are two young for that kind of thing."

James seemed a bit more hopeful now "Well what do you want for your birthday?"

"Isn't sapost to be a surprise?"

"Yeah I guess." he paused "Oh I got the perfect idea."

With that he ran off, leaving Ann alone in front of Ollivander's alone. Ann had no other choice than to step inside the ancient shop.

Inside she was surprised to see her sister purchasing a brand new wand from a really, really old man. When her sister finished paying for her wand she looked up and saw her sister; she scowled, "I thought I got rid of you already."

Ann grinned "You will soon find out that I am very hard to get rid of."

"Now, now Ms. Abbot you should know better than to try anything like that. I believe that your parents will want you both back for dinner." said the old man that Ann took to be Mr. Ollivander.

Ann walked up to counter as Mr. Ollivander checked his back room. He came out with some boxes. Opening one he handed her a wand. Ann took it but asked "Don't you have to take my measurements or something?"

"You and your sister are identical so you two should have the same measurements." Mr. Olivander said taking the wand out of her hand and gave her another one. As soon as Ann touched it she knew it was hers. "Aw. We have winner. Ten inches oak with a dragon scale, a little harsh but very good for defense."

After she paid for her wand James came in carrying a huge cage, which held a huge Barn Owl. Dana, who had not left because Mr. Ollivander made her stay, scowled and rolled her eyes as James presented the owl to Ann. Ann was about to thank when Dana stood up and said " Come on Ann, we have to go if we want to get home in time for our parties."

James did a double take, Ann sighed "James this is my identical twin sister, who push me down in the middle of Diagon Alley trying to get me killed."

James nodded finally taking a hint from her and said good bye.

--

That night, after they made a huge scene on the under ground, and freaking out their parents by showing them their purchases, they had their parties. Dana was having an over night, so was Ann but she only had one friend over night, her name was Lily Evans.

Lily was a very well to do girl. They were friends because they both to smart to be cliché girls and because Lily was the only girl that was not put off by Ann weird personality. Both girls were at the head of their class, another reason why Dana hated Ann. Lily studied all the time and Ann let all the knowledge that Lilly had seep into her brain. They also had sisters that they both hated and until today they were both going to the same school the next year. Funnily enough Lilly was thinking these same things.

That night they were playing a game of truth or dare. After some pretty crazy dares, run around the block wearing as little as possible, lifting a pair of your sister's panties, Ann decided to go on the safe side and pick a truth. Lilly though for awhile and with the extreme amounts of caffeine they had wearing off she said "What school are you going to next year?"

Ann gulped what would she say? She couldn't say the truth that was sure so she lied, "Oh I forgot to tell you next year I'm not going to Illyria middle school. My parents signed me up for a special school in America. It has special classes in science like in both biology and physics." She paused then asked Lilly the same question.

"Oh, I'm still going to go to Illyria." She said forcing a smile.

After that the two girls fell asleep with very sad and similar thoughts.

--

The next month passed as a blur. Ann spent most of her time reading her knew school books. She was determined to learn it all in the summer so at school she could spend her time doing what she did best; sleeping class, and playing pranks. At her old school she had put her foot through the ceiling, shredded up a basket that held like a hundred tootsie rolls, after eating them all, drawn her insignia all over the school(:p), and the most recent, her going away prank, was flooding all of the bathrooms and cutting off the school's power. She of course was never caught: she was to smart. The principle saw her as an honor student that could be trusted with anything, including the extra keys to the boiler room. Ann doubted that who ever was in charge of Hogwarts would be as dumb as her old principle.

On the last day of August Ann and Lilly got together and ate lunch at their favorite lunch spot. Then sadly they saying goodbye to each other thinking how sad it was that the other would lead the dull life of a muggle. How wrong were they both.

------

The next day Ann woke up early and got dressed in muggle clothing and finished packing. She put her owl, now named Soren, in to his cage. She had explained to her parents that when they saw Soren it meant that she was mailing them from school. When her parents woke up they got ready and drove to the station at ten o'clock, arriving there at ten thirty.

When they reached platform nine and ten Ann was very confused, there was no platform 9 ¾. They, Ann, Dana, and their parents, stood there confused until they saw a family of black haired people walk straight through the barrier. So after figuring that out they said good bye to their parents and ran through the barrier, Ann opted to go last this time.

As soon as the two young witches got through the barrier Dana walked away from Ann. Ann now stood alone on the platform watching other kids saying goodbye to their parents. After watching she decided she better get on the train. She lugged her case onto the train and made her way down the hallway.

She walked past many already full compartments, she walked all the way to end compartment where she saw a small brown haired boy huddled in the corner apparently reading. "Umm, can I sit here?" asked Ann quietly; when he did not respond she raised her voice "CAN I SIT HERE?"

The boy's eyes jerked open and he looked around wildly. When he saw Ann standing over him grinning over him, he wiped the drool of his face that was all over his book as well, and said "I'm sorry but what did you say?"

Ann laughed and sat down "I asked if I can sit down."

"Oh, well I don't think that question is completely relevant right now."

"Hmm, you do have a point. By the way my name is Ann, Ann Abbot."

"Oh yeah my name is Remus Lupin."

-----

AN: how was that? This fic covers the first the two years of the Marauders, which will not include Peter, but instead Ann. If you like it I will be glad to read your review. The second chapter is all ready in process.

I just want to know will you, the readers, reaspond to any kind of question I might post on here? For example: What movies did I quote in this chapter? If you guess correctly you win a preview to the next chapter. ( I did not quote any movies in this chapter but if I did I would post the question.)


	2. New friends

Chapter2: New Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

-----

Ann was sitting on a seat on the Hogwarts Express as it pulled out of the station heading in what Ann believed to be north. The other person in her compartment was a small frail brown haired boy named, Remus Lupin. After failing to make conversation, not Ann really tried; she took out her doodle book, which was full of pictures of wolves. She opened up to her latest drawing, a wolf howling at a full moon. After she took out her collection of colored pencils, most were not actually hers but her sisters, she noticed Remus staring at her drawing. "Oh you like wolves?" Ann asked Lupin, not that there was anyone else in the compartment.

Lupin gulped then said "Oh I find them interesting. Do you like them?"

Ann took a deep breath then said "I actually find them fascinating. I guess it's kind of weird but when I was younger I always wanted to know what was 'big and bad' about wolves. So I found a book about wolves and it was really interesting. I think of them as my favorite animal. Anyway, what's your favorite animal?"

"Umm, I like rabbits." Remus said then not liking where the discussion was going "What house do you think you'll be in?"

Ann did not get a chance to answer his question because the compartment door opened revealing two black haired boys, and a black haired girl. The three newcomers quickly ran inside the compartment and after closing the door they burst out laughing. Ann recognizing one of the boys as the boy who she met in Diagon Alley coughed. The three children looked up, by the look on their faces Ann could tell that they had not realized anyone was in the compartment. James was the first one to say anything, he said "Oh hi, Ann have a nice summer?"

Ann grinned and said "Fine, you?"

"Oh, it was fine." He stopped then after looking at the other two people who were sitting on the floor with him he tacked on " Oh yeah this Sirius Black, he's in our year, and his cousin Andromeda, but you likes being called Black. She's in her fourth year"

He pointed to the boy, who had black hair but it was a lot more controlled than James' hair. Then he pointed to the girl that like had crazy black hair like Ann but her face was completely different. For starters, her nose was small and rounded while Ann's stuck out of her face at a forty five degree angle, and Black's eyes were black, while Ann's eyes were a really light blue.

Ann in turn said "This is Remus Lupin. He's in our year as well…" Remus made a little nod "and for those who don't know me I'm Ann Abbot, first year."

The boy James introduced as Sirius got up first and asked both Ann and Remus "So what house do you think you'll be in?"

Remus shrugged "I don't know I'll be happy if I get into Hufflepuff as long as it's not Slytherin.

"Wait, what are Hufflepuff and Slytherin and what do you mean about houses?" Ann asked confused.

The compartment was silent everyone thinking different things. Remus was thinking that Ann must be pretty thick; even he the outcast of society knew what the Hogwarts houses were. Sirius and Black were both secretly hoping that this meant that Ann was muggle born so that they could become friends with her and piss of their families even more. Then James finally said "Oh yeah, your muggle born, so you have no idea what we are talking about." he coughed, "The Hogwarts school houses are like families. There are four houses Hufflepuff, where the ordinary kids go, Ravenclaw, where the smart kids go, Slytherin…"

"…where the evil kids go." Sirius said cutting off James.

Starting up again James finished, "…and Gryffindor, where all the brave kids go."

Ann nodded, it kind of made sense to her but she still didn't get something. So she asked, "But, I still don't get two things what is so bad about Slytherin, and you said that Hufflepuff is where the ordinary kids go, but if a kid is a witch or wizard than doesn't that make them extraordinary?"

Sirius snorted "What's wrong with Slytherin? What kind of a question is that? What's wrong with Slytherin is that they are all insane pureblood maniacs!"

Black nodded "Trust us on this one. You would rather be in Hufflepuff than Slytherin."

Ann shook her head "But what do you mean by 'pureblood' and I still don't get what is so bad about Hufflepuff."

James answered her question this time "To be a 'pureblood' witch or wizard means that all your family leading up to you were magic, not muggle…"Sirius snorted from his seat "…Also, the problem with Hufflepuff is that it means you are not very smart, brave, or cunning. You're just ordinary."

After a brief moment of silence Remus, actually, broke it by asking "So what were you doing before you ran in here?"

Once again the three black haired newcomers burst out in laughter. "Oh yeah, that." said Black "Sirius and I were trying to get away from our insane family when James accidentally ran into my older sister with his cart. She is in her seventh year and she loves to bully first years. So when James ran into her she drew her wand and was about to jinx him, but I quickly grabbed him and Sirius and ran. Of course my sister followed, but I was able to hit her with one of my wonderful Bat Boogey jinxes, now she has all these flapping things in her face, wrecking her perfect blonde hair."

Ann laughed, "It sounds like your sister is almost a nice as mine!"

Black sighed "Probably, but I do have two sisters, thank god the older one already graduated. She was a real pain in the arse, she and that idiot boyfriend of hers. At least we were in different houses."

"What house was she in?" Lupin asked from his corner.

"Oh yeah, all my family has been in Slytherin except for me I'm in Gryffindor, luckily." Black said sadly.

"Yeah if I get put into Slytherin, I'll kill myself." Sirius said, grimly.

Once again there was an interruption on the group's conversation. This time it was a blonde haired witch. Not only did she seem to appear out of no where she looked as if she had been running out behind the train instead of ridding. Her hair, the five strands of it, was every where, in her face, sticking strait up, and sticking strait out. Her appearance was dirty, on her face what could have severed as make up was dried up mud; her clothes were badly stained and tattered. But the most insane thing about her was the look on her face; she was grinning from ear to ear and her eyes were wild. Not to mention the smell that seemed to follow her.

As everyone in the compartment stared at her she dragged her trunk into the compartment and after waving her hand wildly through the air she sat down. Then she pulled out an old note book and wrote something down. She mumbled, as she wrote "…express clear of Woolygags…"

She did not seem to realize that there was anyone in the compartment until, Black pulled out her wand and muttered something so the girl was suddenly lying on the floor soaking wet. The girl screamed "What was that for! I was not bothering you!"

Black snorted "Actualy you were, with your stench."

"That was to ward me from Blogerzaths!"

"What on earth is a Blogerzath?"

"And what is a Woolygag?" asked Ann picking up the girl's notebook.

The girl stood up and snatched her notebook back from Ann and said factually "A Woolygag is a small invisible bug-like creature that has a wooly outside skin. They fly down people's throats causing them to gag. Hence the name." she took a breath "A Blogerzath is a rat-like creature that lives for about twelve years but while many muggles take it on a pet on the twelfth year the Blogerzath transforms into its true form and kills their owner."

The compartment paused, and then burst out with laughter. The girl just stood there and shrugged. She said "Laugh if you must but don't complain to me when you either gag up a flying hairball or if your friend gets killed by their 'pet rat'."

This made everyone but the girl laugh even harder. Sirius in between laughs asked her "You actually believe this nonsense?"

She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Ann saying "Yeah, how did you figure all this lunacy out! Sleep outside under any full moons lately?"

Remus stopped laughing, but no one seemed to notice. the girl now grew very red but she stood up to her full height and said "Fine if you don't believe me than I'll just go and find a prefect who may not believe in what I think about magical animals BUT they would probably believe me if I tell them that there are people on the train pouring water on people."

Of course everyone stopped laughing and started to make apologies. Even Ann who was not sure what prefect was but it did not want to find out. The girl grinned and sat down. Following that was about five minutes of silence. It was the lady with the treat trolley that finally broke the silence. The Black cousins both ordered a whole mountain of sweets, James ordered some, and Remus and Ann didn't order any.

Black opened her first pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans when she noticed that some of the people sitting by of her had didn't have any. She passed Ann a pile of Chocolate frogs, and gave Remus some pumpkin pasties. The blonde haired girl sniffed in her corner, so Ann pasted her some of her sweets. It was Ann who finally broke the silence by asking "These aren't real frogs are they?"

The blonde girl was actually the first one to answer, "No it's just a spell. Anyway I don't think we were formally introduced I'm Selene Karp, and you are?"

"Ann Abbot"

"Andromeda Black, but just call me Black."

"James Potter"

"Sirius Black, Black's cousin not brother, as you may think."

Each person said their own name. The rest of the ride was quite enjoyable, James explained to Ann the rules of Quidditch and Ann in turn showed everyone her sketch book. It was very funny, for Ann, explaining to the others that when Muggles draw pictures they don't move. After that Sirius brought out a deck of cards and they taught Ann how to play exploding Snap. Then as the sky got darker Black suggested that they change into their robes. The boys changed first than the girls. Soon after that the train began to slow. Ann suddenly got a feeling of dread in her stomach, she was sure she would not have this much fun at school. The a voice echoed through the train "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train it will be taken to school separately."

As the train came to a stop everyone put their trunks together again and got on cloaks. After the doors opened the group climbed out of the train onto a platform. They heard a voice yelling "firs years… firs years this way …firs years over here…"

Black then turned to the group of very scared looking first years and said "See you at dinner. Hope your in Gryffindor, Bye!" with that the older girl turn her heal and left.

The group made there way over to where the voice was coming from. When they reached the other end of the platform, from where the voice was coming, Ann gasped, for there stood a gigantic man calling for all the first years over there. After getting over her initial shock Ann noticed her sister talking with a small greasy haired boy. As she pointed her sister out to her friends, Ann heard someone yell behind her "Ann? Ann Abbot!"

Ann turned around and saw the last person that she expected to see standing on that platform, Lilly Evans. Ann squealed in delight and ran over to her friend. The two girls greeted each other with a hug; Lilly actually hugged Ann who was too happy to tell Lilly to stop making a scene. After Lilly ended her embrace she and Ann were smiling from ear to ear. Ann said "What are doing here? You said you were going to Illyria!"

"What am _I _doing here? What about _you?"_ Lilly accused "_You_ said _you_ were going to America!"

"Well, what was_ I_ supposed to say 'Oh yeah, I'm not going to Illyria. I'm going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?' I'm sure_ that _would have gone over well."

"Well, you do have point. I mean I didn't say anything either. But really we should have been much more trusting with each other."

"And to think that this last month we have been both sulking at the thought of not having our best coming to our school."

The two girls laughed as all of Ann's compartment mates looked on with complete confusion. Until Sirius walked up to the two giggling girls and said to Ann "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?"

Ann turned around to see Sirius standing behind her. She said to no one in particular "Oh yeah, right." then to Lilly she said "Lilly, This is Sirius Black, we met on the train and…" pointing to the people behind Sirius "these are James Potter,.." James made a little wave "…Remus Lupin…" Remus nodded "…and Selene Karp." Selene did something between a nod and a wave.

Lilly had nodded to each of these except when she was introduced to James she blushed. Lilly whispered in Ann's ear after they finished the introductions "Wow, Ann! How did you get so many friends? I had to share a compartment with two snogging sixth years and a pathetic first year."

Ann grinned, "Apparently, I'm not the only person with a big mouth in this school."

Before Lilly could say anything the gigantic man yelled at the first years "Yeh all ready? Good no follow me!"

So they all followed the man, down a slight slope till they reached a lake shore filled with boats. "Now only four to a boat, mind yeh step!" called the man again.

Some how Ann found her self in a boat with James, Lupin and Sirius, while Lilly found her self in a boat with Selene, and two other first years. After the boats pushed out from shore James leaned forward to Ann and quietly asked her "So, is your friend single?"

----

AN: How was that, it's a bit short but it's good. Hmmmmmmmm, did that blonde haired witch remind you of anyone? Now all the gangs together, plus some the mischief can begin. Please review!! I love reading them.


	3. Welcome to Hogwarts

Chapter 3: Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. (Lucky Duck, quack)

----

SPLASH!!

Ann Abbot laughed as her friend James Potter treaded water in the lake. She had 'accidentally' pushed him in there. Sirius Black offered him his hand and James climbed back into the boat. He turned to Ann, who was still laughing hysterically, and said "Ha, Ha very funny, but anyway is your friend, Lilly, single?"

At this Ann laughed even harder. "Lilly with a boyfriend, you've got to be kidding?" she said in between laughs, "Lilly doesn't have boyfriends, she thinks of boys as _my_ friends. If you can get Lilly to go out with you I will personally dye my hair purple."

James grinned and said "You're on."

Ann surprised by his response stopped laughing. By now the boats had crossed the lake and were underneath the school. Some of the boats were already beached, and the others were getting close. After the friends' boat beach the four got out and walked to the door where the other first years were waiting. When they reached the group the doors opened revealing a tall black, haired witch. Ann guessed by the look on the witch's face that she was not to be crossed; Ann made a mental note to cross this witch before the end of the year. "The firs years, Professor McGonagall"

"Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take them from here" said Professor McGonagall stiffly. She then turned and led them up some stone steps to a large oak door, which she opened for them. Once inside the door they stood in a huge entrance hall. McGonagall led them past a huge doorway to the right and into a small room on the other side of the door; there she said to them "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term feast will begin shortly, but before you take your seats you must be sorted in your houses. The sorting ceremony is the most important thing that happens to you in your first year. It will determine what house you will be in for your seven years here. While you are here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn your house points, while your rule breaking will lose your house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will awarded the house cup, and the great hall will be decorated with the house's colors.

"There are four houses you can be sorted into. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its proud history and produced many witches and wizards. I hope you will be a credit to what house you will be sorted. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily."

With that she left through a different pair of doors that Ann guessed led to Great Hall, whatever that was. Lilly leaned over to Ann and whispered in her ear "Why is James all wet?"

Ann laughed in her head thinking of the answer but to Lilly she said "Oh you know he was being a boy and fell out of the boat."

Lilly coughed back a laugh and chocked out "Figures."

Ann grinned. Just then Professor McGonagall came back and said "They are ready for you now."

With that she led them in to the Great Hall, which turned out to be a gigantic mess hall. Ann was amazed; the entire school could fit into this room, comfortably! That in itself was a great feat, but when she looked up she was even more amazed. The ceiling was the sky, or it just looked like the sky. Either way it was incredible, but incredible was not the word, no word could define what Ann thought at that moment. When she looked at the other end of the hall, she saw a long table with a lot of old people sitting at it. _They're the teachers,_ Ann thought. In front of the staff table sat a tattered old hat on a stool, Ann wondered why they would have an old hat in the Great Hall.

Her question was answered when Professor McGonagall led them up to the front of the hall. To Ann's surprise the hat stood up and started to sing, (insert hat song here)

After it finished everyone in the hall burst into applause. After they stopped McGonagall cleared her throat and said "Now when I call your name, you will come forward and I will place the sorting hat on your head." She paused then called "Ann Abbot!"

Ann sighed she was always first for every thing. She stood up straighter and walked boldly to the hat. As soon as she sat on the stool McGonagall placed the hat on her head she heard the hat say to her "Ah, a new family, I don't think you would do well in Slytherin, you are a muggle born and you care too much about your friends. Ravenclaw would suit you well. But I see that you are brave, very brave, and even when you are scared you look brave so you must be a GRYFFINDOR!" the last part was shouted to the rest of the hall.

Ann sighed and ran to the Gryffindor table as everyone in the hall clapped for her. To her relief and surprise Dana was sported into Slytherin. The rest of her compartment was sorted into Gryffindor, including Lilly and Selene. The hat wanted to put her into Ravenclaw but she pleaded so she was put into Gryffindor, but she didn't tell her friends that. After finishing the rest of the sorting, Ann noticed that the greasy haired boy that Dana was talking to earlier was also sorted into Slytherin. She sat in between Black and Lily, and Sirius was sitting across from her, James sat across from Lilly, and poor Lupin had to sit across from Selene. "So, Ann, is that Dana girl your sister?" asked Black as Ann started to dig into the pile of chicken legs that had just appeared out of thin air on to the serving platter.

Ann groaned "Yeah we are identical twins, but the looks are all we have in common."

"I can tell that. I mean she is a Slytherin and you are a Gryffindor, but I am curios who is older you or her?"

"She's older." Ann said through grit teeth, as if it she was asked this often, which she was. "But as soon as I was born we started to fight. It's been like that ever since."

"Oh…"

"Hey, Ann check this out!" said Sirius, breaking off their conversation.

Ann turned to look at Sirius who pointed to James. He was drinking his pumpkin juice at an angle so that it came out his nose. Ann laughed "That's disgusting." She paused, then tacked on "but I like it."

James coughed, spraying pumpkin juice everywhere, which made Ann and Sirius laugh even harder, even Remus made a small laugh; Lilly however gave James a disapproving look and started asking Black about classes. James coughed again and said "That tasted terrible. I mean it was okay going down but going out it was disgusting."

Ann snorted "Well if you think that tasted bad, don't even think of trying soda, it fizzes in your nose."

There was a pause. Then Sirius started off on his great blowing liquid from his nose, except his was about how he did it with his parent's finest bottle of mead. They were having such a good time that they didn't notice that the dessert had already disappeared. Black leaned over to Ann and told her to shut up because the headmaster was standing up ready to make his speech. "Albus Dumbledore, greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever had." Black whispered to the first years.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Once again we find our selves at the beginning of a new year. To our new students welcome, to our old ones welcome back. Tonight I would like to welcome one new teacher, out defense against the dark arts teacher; Professor Quirrel." The hall broke in to some scattered applause. "Now, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that it is strictly forbidden to use magic in the hallways in-between classes. I would also like to remind our new students and some of our older students that the Forbidden Forest is strictly out of bounds. This year I would also like to add that we have planted a new tree on our grounds, it is called the Whomping Willow. Under no circum stances are any of the students to go near it." A few whispers circulated around the hall but they soon ended … "Now I do believe that we are tired and we all have classes tomorrow. Good night."

With that all of the students started to get up from the tables. The first years remained sitting at the table exchanging confused looks, when some girl started to call them over, "First years Gryffindors come over here please, over here."

Ann and her friends got up and stood between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables as two older Gryffindors filed them into two lines. Then the two older students introduced as Frank Longbottom and Alice O'Shay, they said that they were prefects so they were going to show them to the Gryffindor Tower.

The two prefects led the group of first years out of the Great Hall and into the entrance hall. As the prefects led them up the stairs and gave directions like 'go down that way for charms', the first years were whispering to each other. Lilly pointed to a picture on a wall as it waved at them, and whispered "Ann, wouldn't be cool if you could draw like that!"

Ann looked at the picture, it was so real and moving she whispered back "Don't worry, one day my drawing will move like that."

James, in the mean time, asked Sirius and Lupin how he would ever get Lilly to notice him. Sirius shrugged "I don't know. You should ask Ann she seems to know to be friends with Lilly."

Lupin muttered "don't look at me either Ann was the first girl that ever talked to me."

"Wow, how can that be? You are good looking enough." said Ann said turning around to face the boys.

Remus shrugged "Oh you know, I live out in the forest with my parents. So I don't see a lot of people."

Ann's eyes widened "You live in the forest? Lucky you! Do you see a lot of wild animals? More specifically, have you seen any wild wolves?"

Remus paled, and said "Oh yeah, we have some wolves."

Fortunately for Remus, they reached a portrait of a fat lady. The lady in the picture with our even saying a greeting said "Password?"

Without pausing Frank Longbottom said "Animagus"

The Portrait swung open revealing a doorway in the wall. The prefects led the group of amazed first years through the door way and into a very cozy maroon and red room. "Welcome to the Gryffindor common room. The boy's dormitories are up the stairs to the left and girls the same to your right. All your belongings have already been brought up." said Alice pointing to each stairway as she spoke.

The group separated in to a boys group and a girls group. When Ann reached her dormitory that she saw that her trunk by a big four poster bed next to the window. Lilly's bed was right next to hers and Selene's was on the other side of Ann's. Sharing their dormitory with them were two other girls that introduced themselves as Sara Washington and Elizabeth Walsh. Though they said they had never met each other before they both were thinking the same thing 'how did Ann meet those hunks James Potter and Sirius Black?' Lilly rolled her eyes and opened a text book. Ann shrugged and said she met James at Diagon Alley as she let Soren out of his cage and out the window to hunt.

Each of the girls set up their own area. Ann had a whole library of notebooks with all of her notes for the year, some posters of wolves, and her stuffed animal wolf that she had owned since she was born. Lilly had all of the books on the wizarding world imaginable. Selene had a star chart, a calendar that had the lunar cycle on it, and hand draw pictures of the most peculiar animals ever. Sara brought about a hundred posters of fashion models, and famous muggle actors. Elizabeth had some posters on Ireland and Irish dancing.

That night Ann stayed up watching the sky and let the incredible feeling of amazement seep into her heart and soul. She was not amazed easily; she was usually bored out of her mind. So it was weird for her to be amazed, scared, and enjoyed at the same time. Though Ann was not one to show her feelings for all to see, she usually hid them and never said anything. In that day she had laughed and talked to people other than Lilly. Ann could not believe it, it was happening to fast. For the first time in her life Ann did not know what to do. So she cried.

-----

How was that? You should now realize that Ann is a lot more than meets the eye. Now that they are all at Hogwarts the pranks will begin. Two important notes: 1.Peter does not show up in this fic, he was sorted into Hufflepuff so now the only Gryffindor boys are James, Sirius, and Remus.2. I am changing this fic to cover all of Ann's years at Hogwarts, and then hopefully I will make a sequel. If you want me to I can make this fic go all the way up to present day Harry Potter. So keep that in mind when reviewing. Bye!


	4. Pranks

Chapter4: Pranking 101 /or Why Sirius Should Never be Bored.

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue

----

The first month flew by in a flash. All the first years were so busy finding their way to classes that they had barely any time to do homework. Remus suggested making a map for them so they could find every place, but because no one had enough free time to do it. So the idea was disregarded.

Near the middle of October the first years were told that they would begin to take flying lessons. James was thrilled; he had played quiddich at his home and was quite gifted on a broom. How ever, Remus, Lilly and Ann were not so thrilled. Remus had never flown before. Lilly did not like the idea of sitting on a thin stick and flying more than ten feet above the ground on it. Ann however did not say why she did not want to do it, but truthfully she was afraid of heights. Sirius and Selene could have probably cared less about flying, they had flown before.

How the first years did their homework or not do their homework was interesting. Sirius and James gave their assignment to Ann who gave James to Lilly, saying that it was hers. So Ann's and Sirius's hand writing were the same, and James and Lilly's hand writing were the same. This was because Lilly and Ann were at the top in the class rivaled only by Remus.

Flying class was taught by Madam Hooch, a short witch with yellow eyes like a hawk. She instructed them on how to mount, ride and safely dismount. James showed off what he already knew for Lilly who was too busy gripping on her broom for dear life to notice him. Ann concentrated on looking up at the sky and counted twenty-three clouds in the sky. How ever when it came down to landing Ann almost fainted but was caught by Sirius causing an awkward moment for them.

After class the five of them were walking back to the common room when a blonde haired Slytherin girl stopped them. "So Sirius, hanging out with mudbloods now? Figures, you and my pathetic sister both are soo… stupid." sneered the girl.

Sirius was shocked; he had hoped that his friends would not have to meet_ any _of his family aside from Black. Ann however seemed to be fine with being insulted like that. Ann stepped toward the girl and bluntly asked "Who are you?"

The girl looked taken aback as if she was surprised that some one would _not_ know her. However she stood up a bit straighter and said grandly "I am, Narcissa Black, a full blood witch, and _your_ superior."

Ann blinked in surprise then she grinned, and giggled "Oh, I'm _so_ sorry. Wow! A full blood witch! I grovel at your feet."

Ann leaned over but instead of groveling she hocked up gigantic luegy and spat on Narcissa's shoe. The entire entrance hall froze. Narcissa seethed, and she drew her wand and glaring at Ann. She …

"Ms. Black! What are you doing?" Professor McGonagall asked appearing out of nowhere.

"I was going to teach this first year to teach her elders." Narcissa said through clenched teeth.

"What would give you the impression that Ms. Abbot does not respect her elders?"

"She spat on my shoe." Narcissa said evilly grinning at Ann.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Ann said sweetly "You see professor I have been having a bad cold for the past week…" she coughed for affect "and I was hacking up phlegm and I didn't see her foot there until it was too late. I'm sorry, for spitting on your shoe Narcissa."

Narcissa was aghast, but she couldn't say anything in prosecution because she would have to admit to calling Ann a mudblood, a serious offense. Professor McGonagall seemed to be considering what happened, but she finally said "Ms. Black ten points from Slytherin, for you trying to attack a first year, and Ms. Abbot try to keep your phlegm to yourself."

Narcissa turned and grandly stomped away. The group of first years waited till they reached the common room to congratulate Ann. "That was awesome, Ann! You are officially my idol!" Sirius said in between laughs.

"That was ingenious. I never knew you were such an actress!" James exclaimed.

"You haven't seen anything compared to what Ann can really do." Lilly said unimpressed as she sat down to do her and Ann's, which is really James's, homework.

"You mean that Ann can do more than lie through her teeth to a Professor?" Remus asked, unbelievingly as if lying to a Professor was the worst a person could do.

"Oh yeah, I've done loads of stuff at my old school. Umm for starters Teepeeing my school, breaking five pipes and flooding the school and much more."

"You're a prankster?" James asked amazed. Ann raised her eyebrows and said sarcastically "You think?"

This made Sirius laugh even louder; when he finally stopped he asked "So Ann, do you think you could help James and I with a little prank right now?"

Ann laughed and said "in order to do a prank perfectly I have some guidelines I follow. The first one is…"

"Is what?"

"…never prank when you have homework."

The rumor spread quickly around school that a first year Gryffindor had stood up to a seventh year Slytherin, and got away with it. This of course made Ann very popular with all the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs, but the Slytherins were a different matter. Going from class to class Ann had to be in the center of the group in order not to be hexed, tripped or anything else unpleasant that could happen to a student at Hogwarts.

On the day of Halloween, it happened to be on a Saturday, the first years were sitting in the Gryffindor common room with nothing to do. Sirius groaned "Aw, why can't we go to Hogsmead? I mean we are responsible and we don't even have any homework!"

Lilly coughed from behind her pile of books." Well you might not have any homework but as for the people that actually do, do their homework we have a mountain."

"Actually I finished my homework." groaned Ann from the floor, where she was pretending to sleep, but not doing a very good job of it. Considering that she just talked.

"Well what do you want to do?" Remus asked from his armchair.

"I don't know what do, you want to do?" said James

"I don't know what do, you want to do?" said Sirius

"I don't know what do, you want to do?" said Remus

"I don't know what do, you want to do?"

"I don't know what do you want to do?"

"I don't know what do you want to do?"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Lilly, 'waking up' Ann on the floor.

"But what do you want to do?" asked Sirius, grinning now.

"I don't know what do, you want to do?" said James also grinning.

"Let's not start that again!" groaned Lilly anxiously.

"I know what I want to do." said Ann for the first time in a while, sitting up in front of the fire.

"And what is that?" asked Sirius, for the first time that day looking interested.

"Well, you and James wanted to learn how to prank? Well right now I do have enough time to give you a lesson, in pranking 101."

"Really how?" asked James now also interested.

"I'll show you." said Ann. She stood up and walked up the stairs to the girls dormitories. She returned a few minutes later with something clenched in her hand. Then she, James, and Sirius left the common room, leaving Remus and Lilly in the common room alone. Remus stood up to follow them but when Lilly did not do the same thing he asked her "Aren't you going to stop them? They could get into serious trouble and get Gryffindor in to trouble."

Lilly shrugged still not looking up from her books. When Remus started to say something Lilly cut him off "You can try to stop them if you want, but you'd be wasting your time. They are not going to get caught."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because, Ann is too smart to be caught."

Remus was still unconvinced so he went alone out the portrait hole. Remus caught up with the trio outside a girl's bathroom. "What are you doing?" Remus asked out of breath, because he had run all the way there.

"We are going to wreck a bathroom." Ann said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well some one already beat you to it. You see the sign over the door it says; out of order." Remus retorted using the same type of voice Ann used.

"That's the point. You see we can't do this in a working bathroom because there might be real girls in there and all three of you are boys." said Ann factually.

Remus was defeated "Oh."

The four friends walked into the bathroom, where they were surprised to see a ghost of a girl with thick glasses sitting on the top of a stall. When the girl caught sight of the four first years gawking at her she sniffed "It's not polite to stare."

Ann closed her mouth and blinked "Oh, sorry we didn't know you were in here…"

"Oh, you didn't know I was in here. Yes no one ever knows about Moaning Myrtle. Even before I died no one knew." sobbed Myrtle.

"Oh well then we'll just be going…" Ann said dumbly taking a step towards the door.

"Myrtle, how did you die, in a bathroom?" Sirius asked bluntly.

Myrtle swooned off the top of her stall, to by the sinks. She sniffed "I'm not sure, but I do know I was just in the stall crying because someone made fun of my glasses when I heard a boy talking in a strange langue so I opened the stall to tell him to go away. Then I was dead." She sighed, then snapped "Why would you want to know?" then she swooned again and disappeared.

Ann groaned and pulled the three boys out of the bathroom. "Real nice Sirius 'how did you die in a bathroom?' could you be a bit less tactless?" Ann snapped.

Sirius was speechless, when he finally thought of something he said "Well I didn't think she would mind…"

"You didn't think she would mind! Really she was crying when we came in there! So YOU DIDN'T THINK SHE WOULD MIND!" Ann practically screamed in Sirius's face which really freaked him out.

"Well, well if it isn't my freak of a sister." sneered a voice from behind them.

Ann whipped around, all of her hair hitting Sirius across the face, to face her sister and that greasy haired boy. The two sisters had mostly ignored each other hoping that no one would notice that they were mirror images of each other, but ever since Ann had spit on Narcissa's shoe everyone in Slytherin hated Dana. So now Dana wanted revenge. Ann smirked, and drawled "Well, if it isn't Dana the Blood Traitor. Have you no respect for the muggle blood in your veins?"

Dana paled, she was trying to keep that quite; she looked at her friend he didn't move from his spot. Dana stood up straighter and lashed back, "I at least have decency to join a proper house instead of that filth hole you joined." It wasn't good but it was all Dana could think of.

"Oh yeah, like Gryffindors a filth hole, we sleep in a tower and you sleep in a dungeon!"

It was hard to tell who drew their wands first, but it was obvious who won. Dana was throne five feet backwards and her wand was in Ann's hand. Though, no one could congratulate her because the greasy haired boy drew his wand and fired a spell at Ann while she was not looking. James though saw it and deflected it and sent the same spell back at him sending the boy backwards and into the wall. Remus stood like a statue with his mouth wide open caching flies. Ann looked at him, and snapped "What's with you?"

Remus blinked and shrugged; he muttered "nothing."

With out waiting for anyone to say anything else Ann turned and stomped down the corridor. The three boys followed her whispering to each other 'what is wrong with Ann?'

"Come on you slow pokes don't you want to learn how to prank people?" Ann called back to the boys in a genuinely happy voice, which confused the boys even more. Ann led them to another girl's bathroom that she personally cleared out for the boys by going in to one of the stalls and screaming "OH MY GOD THERE IS A DEAD RAT IN THIS STALL!"

That cleared all the first and second year girls out of the bathroom very quickly. Ann, after checking to see that the hallway was clear, dragged the boys into the bathroom. "Observe," Ann said a she led them into a stall and took out what she was holding her hand earlier. It was a pair of girl's panties, on them was written _Dana Abbot_ but the _Dana _was crossed out so it read _Ann Abbot. _"First you take the article of clothing and place it in the toilet…"

"Ahem, I have a question." said Sirius.

Ann crossed her arms and looked at him like a teacher looks at a student would in this situation, "What would that be? Mr. Black?"

"Why are you putting umm… underwear with your name on it instead of lets say your sister's?"

"That is an excellent point Mr. Black. The point is that the only person whose underwear would be in the toilet is the only person who would not be the one to put it in the toilet. Understand? Any way after placing the article of clothing you take a stick or something long and pointy and shove it down the tube." Ann took out small pointy stick and pushed the underwear down the toilet until it was out of view from above. "Now you have a choice you can flush the toilet yourself until it overflows or you can wait and let it overflow on its own time. Today I am trying to frame my sister so I will let it over flow on its own time. Any questions?"

No one asked anything. They were all too amazed at Ann. However Ann did not seem to notice this so she led them out of the bathroom and to the Gryffindor common room. Outside of the portrait the portrait hole Ann took a notebook out of her robe and asked for the date. "It's October 31st; don't you know it's Halloween?" James said sarcastically.

Remus stopped walking, and said "Umm, you go ahead I don't feel well, I think I'll go to Madam Pomfrey."

He turned around and started walking the other way rather quickly. This of course confused everyone. "He better not rat us out!" Ann said meanly, "I have always _hated _rats."

The other two boys nodded in agreement as they entered the common room. Lilly was still sitting at her table doing her, and James, homework. Ann said that she was going to doodle, which really meant that she had to do her, and Sirius's, homework. So the two boys sat down by the fire and started talking about that day's lesson. This got them onto the subject of Ann's mood swing or what ever it was. After puzzling of this mystery they finally figured out that they should ask Lilly, who like Ann was a girl. "Umm, Lilly we have a question for you." said Sirius stupidly.

Lilly put her book do and glared at Sirius then said "Yes? You have a question, about what? If it's about homework I'm sorry I don't teach hopeless waist cases."

"It is not about homework. It's about Ann."

Lilly softened her glare, and said "Oh, what about Ann?"

"Uumm, we were wondering…because earlier she did…she got mad…umm."

"Yeah, she did what?"

"She got mad at me because I asked the ghost of some girl. How she died in a bathroom."

"Oh, you asked Moaning Myrtle how she died?"

"Yeah, that ghost… girl. But any way after that she got really mad at me then five minutes later she was happy."

"Oh, yeah she was always touching about that."

"About what?"

"Well, I'm not sure if I should say, but to say quickly. Ann was not that popular at our old school, and she spent most of her time in the bathroom for the first three years of our school. That is until she learned about pranking."

The common room was quiet for a while then they went to the Halloween feast. Ann arrived there a few minutes later. She and Lilly whispered for a few minutes. Then Ann said, to the boys, "Well, in the light of Halloween. Let's go tricker-treating."

"What?" James and Sirius asked, rather loudly, at the same time.

"You know go out and get candy from the neighbors, then compare goods with your friends."

"Oh. But where are we going to go tricker-treating? I don't think McGonagall gives out candy at night, she probably gives out detentions." Sirius said doubtfully

"Yeah, where are we going to go?" James agreed with Sirius.

"We go to the Forbidden Forest."

-----0

Dun, Dun,Dun. This is getting good. Over five pages and this is the shortened version! Please Review I have been working on this all week and this is my best work ever according to me, but I want to know what YOU think. Bye:p


	5. Full Moon

Chapter five: Full Moon

**Important Message:** I am going to make a music video for this fic, and I was wondering if anyone would mind drawing some fan art and sending me the links because I can't draw. **Thanks!**

-----

The three first years were running. They were 'tricker-treating' in the Forbidden Forest. Unfortunately they did not think that the gamekeeper Hagrid would be out in the forest. So after almost running into him the three insane first years were making top speed out of the forest and toward the school.

When they finally reached the open field in front of the school they all fell down in exhaustion and laughter. "It's to bad Remus couldn't come!" Ann said looking up at the stars.

"Yeah, this was by far the most fun I've had in awhile." said Sirius catching his breath.

They laid on the grass for a while, under the full moon, catching their breath. They laid there as Sirius told them where to find Orion, the hunter, then he told them that his middle name was Orion, from his father. He made a face but no one saw that. Then he showed them his constellation of a dog. Ann then pointed out her favorite one the Lynx. "I thought you liked wolfs." James said confused.

"Oh I love wolfs but I always feel that cat is the best thing that represents women. You know Feline, Female?" Ann informed him.

"Oh, I don't have a favorite constellation." James responded. A silence fell over the first years, until they heard the sound of Hagrid coming out of the forest. The three first years ran away from the forest and toward a willow tree. Ann was running the fastest. She had almost reached the trunk of the tree when a huge branch whipped her across her face sending her flying backwards and into Sirius, who caught her. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

"Language please Ann, and I believe that is the whomping willow." said James running up behind them "and keep it down, Hagrid is still out of cabin."

"Oh right." Ann said annoyed. Though she had a scratch across her face and it was bleeding, that did not stop her from being sarcastic. They watched as the tree kept on trying to find them with its branches but they were out range. Then the sky began to get lighter.

"Oh shi-ot, the sun's rising, and Hagrid could still be out of his cabin." Sirius said pointing out the obvious.

"Well, we have two choices go toward the forest and get caught by Hagrid, or we can go toward and be seen by a teacher looking out the window." said James seriously.

"or we run through the willow and dash up the steps in to school." ,said Ann like that was the most obvious choice.

The two boys looked at Ann like she was insane, which she probably was. Ann however not paying them any heed ran through the flying braches toward the trunk. When she reached it she ran into a knot on the trunk and the tree stood still. The two boys were amazed. They ran towards Ann when Ann screamed. "What is…wow." James said as he ran to Ann who had found a tunnel.

Sirius ran up and let out a low whistle, "Do you know where this leads?"

"No, but I do know that what ever is at the end of the tunnel will not give us detention for the rest of the month." said James jumping down in to the tunnel, followed by Ann and Sirius.

They ran down the tunnel. When they saw a light at the end of the tunnel they sped up. When they reached the light James reached the end first he said confused "This is not Hogwarts!"

"No this is in Hogsmead." said Sirius arriving shortly after with Ann. "But I don't think that I know where this is."

That is when they heard a scream of sorts from the upstairs. They ran upstairs and saw a werewolf. Of course they screamed and ran away but the werewolf was faster. It cut them off from their exit. Ann raised her wand and screamed "Stubfey!"

Unfortunately for Ann her spell missed. In come back the werewolf used its claw to sweep Ann's legs out from under her, but instead it missed and the werewolf's claw scraped Ann's thigh on her right leg and threw her across the room. James and Sirius were terrified, though if you asked them later they would say they were just mildly scared, they stood on the floor frozen in fear. Then the werewolf turned to them ready for an attack, when Sirius went berserk. He started throwing every spell her knew at the werewolf; James did the same. Though the spells were simple and in between the two boys they only knew about five it was very affective. The combination of these spells caused the werewolf to be knocked out. After that the two boys ran over to Ann, who was still lying on the floor because she could not get up. "Are you okay? Ann." Sirius said breathlessly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ann said seriously (no pun intended)

"FINE! Ann your leg is mostly torn off!" James said like Ann was insane, which she probably was.

"Well aside from _that_. I am fine." said Ann annoyed,"Now will you please help me get out of here before it wakes up."

The boys were two tired to argue so they helped Ann up and held her up in between the two of them so she could limp on her left leg. When they reached the tunnel they began to talk. "How could they let a werewolf come to school! It's dangerous! I mean we could have been killed!" Sirius raged on in the tunnel.

"Has it occurred to you that this is the reason why they planted the whomping willow? I mean what else could a killing tree be for than to keep people out of here on full moon?" said Ann irritably, being injured always put her in a bad mood.

"Oh, I never thought of it like that."

"Obviously,"

"Umm, I hate to interrupt but what are we going to do when we get out of the tunnel?" James asked.

"Well, one of you run to Hagrid and say I was attached by the whomping willow."

"And the fact that your wound is dripping with werewolf infection has nothing to do with it, I'm guessing?"

"Hey aren't we going to get in to trouble for this?"

"Well, would you rather get detention for a week or have me lose my leg?"

"Umm, can I get back to you on that?"

Ann tried to slap him but without of the support of James's shoulder she feel over. So instead Ann used her left leg to trip Sirius. After he feel he started to jump on her (as in to wrestle, not the other. They haven't even hit puberty yet!), but James stopped him. So the trio finished their walk at the end of the tunnel Ann insisted that Sirius be the one to get Hagrid. When Hagrid came, it was clear that he did not believe their alibi of being attacked by the tree, but he did take Ann to the hospital wing. As soon as Ann hit the cot she was out.

--------

When Ann woke up it was about midday and the headmaster was standing at the foot of her bed. "Well Ms. Abbot you definitely have had an interesting night last night." said Professor Dumbledore, it was not an accusation it was a statement.

"Umm, yeah you could say that." Ann said lamely

"Well you did, at any rate. Ah I see some one feels bad for you." He gestured to a gigantic pile of sweets on the cot beside her, and a big not on top that read _I AM SORRY_.

Ann sighed "that's nice, but why would anyone be sorry. It was my own fault, unless I want to blame James for finding the tunnel."

"Ms. Abbot have you ever considered that the werewolf in question would feel sorry?"

"Ummm… no? Why should they feel sorry? It's not their fault they can't control their … problem."

"That is very nice of you to say that Ann but that does not stop the person from being sorry."

"Well they shouldn't be." said Ann forcefully, she did not like the headmaster hovering over her and staring at her like he knew something she did not. "Sorry that is…"

she tacked on lamely.

"Well Ms. Abbot that is still very considerate, but I just want to tell you that after you came here an owl was sent to your parents explaining what happened, and asking them not to press charges."

"WHAT? Why would they press charges? I mean who ever the student is shouldn't be kicked out because of me!!!"

"Thank you Ms Abbot, I can only hope that others have heard and agree with you on your views on werewolves." Ann was sure that Dumbledore was not talking to her on this but to whoever else was in the hospital wing. "Now about the charges I don't think your parents will press any, they are muggles and not used to our ways. So I do believe they will just think our letter to them is a poor joke of yours. Speaking of jokes…"

"Umm, Professor? What about James and Sirius? They were out with me."

"Ah, yes. Well you should probably know that starting the day after tomorrow you three will report Mr. Filch for detentions."

"Oh."

"Now about jokes, Are you a where that your sister tried to pull one off on you?"

"Um, no"

"Well she did. Now Ms Abbot due have any idea why she do something like that?"

"No? Should I?"

"Not necessarily, but I would remind you that wrecking any room in Hogwarts will result in a month's worth of detention."

Ann gulped she had the terrible idea that Dumbledore actually knew who did it but lacked the proof. Either that or he was sympathetic that she cut her leg and was going to let her get a way with it, for the moment. Either way the next time she pulled a prank she would have to be more careful and not try to blame anyone. "I'll keep that in mind." She muttered.

After Dumbledore left Ann heard someone 'coughing' behind her. Ann rolled over and was surprised to see Remus laying in the cot on her other side. Then she remembered that he had not felt good the previous night so it would make sense for him to be here. He was lying on his cot looking very pale and tired with his sheets coming up to his chin. "What do you want?" Ann groaned her leg was starting to hurt again.

"I was just thinking that it was just yesterday when Lilly assured me that you would not get caught, and yet today I believe Professor Dumbledore just gave you a warning." Remus said in what would have been sarcastic except he was too tired to get the zing right.

"Well, you believe wrong." Ann groaned.

"By the way how did you learn to stun things?"

"Oh, Black taught me because she needed to practice stunning with someone for her class" Ann paused then tacked on "How did you find out that I could stun?"

"Umm, Sirius and James told me last night while you were a sleep."

"Oh"

----

That night Ann was discharged from the hospital wing, she spent most of her night getting back on homework, and Sirius's. The next few months all blurred together until it was Christmas Eve and another full moon. Lilly had left for her parent's home, but Ann and Dana had to stay because their parents were touring America. James, Sirius, Remus, and Black stayed too.

Ann was up late reading in the common room, like she always did on nights that were on holiday. She was waiting up for Lupin who said he was going to send an owl to his parents wishing them a happy Christmas. Ann had said that it was stupid for him to leave it for the night before Christmas, but he had been sick for the past couple of days. It seemed to Ann that the kid was sick once a month, but it didn't bother her she knew a girl that was so allergic to dust that during the cool months she had a perpetual cold. Ann personally thought that that girl had had it better than Remus. She knew when and how bad her sickness would be, but Remus's sickness seemed to have a mind of its own.

When Ann finished her book she went up the stairs to the boy's dormitories. James, Sirius, and Black were playing a game of exploding snap on the floor. "Any sign of out party pooper?" Sirius asked.

In honor of Christmas Eve they were having a sleep over in the boys dorm, mainly because the boys could not come in the girls dorm, and the common room was do impersonal. So there was the four of them lying on three mattresses on the floor. "No, how long does it take to send an owl?"

"Well, he could have been caught by Filch, and now he is being threatened with the usual..." James suggested.

"or he got lost…" said Sirius

"… again." said Black annoyed "How many times can a kid get lost in a night?"

"Idunknow?" Sirius said stuffing his mouth with chocolate frogs.

"Gross." Ann retorted, with that she fell on to the mattresses to sleep, for real.

-----

When the quartet woke up Christmas morning each had their own pile of presents. As they ripped up their wrappings Ann said "Where's Remus?"

Everyone seemed to freeze. Then James jumped up "I'll check the common room."

Apparently Remus was just walking the portrait hole when James came down the stairs. So James just dragged a very tired Remus up the stairs and forced him to tell every one what happened the previous night. So Remus launched into a very long story about being chased by Mrs. Norris down an unfamiliar corridor that ended in a trap door. After falling down through the hole he found himself on a long unfamiliar corridor. So he followed it for a while and found it ended in a dead end so he after climbing up some stairs he found himself on the third floor and it was almost dawn, so he quickly ran up the stairs to the owlry and wrote his mother a letter, and ran back down to the Gryffindor common room.

After that they finished opening their presents. Ann gave everyone a framed picture of themselves that moved. Sirius everyone a star chart that he had drawn on so everyone could find their friends in the sky. James got everyone a miniature version of his dream broom, a nimbus one thousand. Black was the only one who got everyone something different, she got Sirius some deodorant, James some soap, Ann some hair ties, and Lupin a nice book on Transfiguration. Remus got every one a homework planner.

The rest of the morning they played games in their pajamas till it was time for Christmas breakfast. The five friends walked out the portrait hole.

----------

AN: Well now they know there is a werewolf at school but they do not know, nor care to know who. By the way do recognize where Remus said that he was Christmas Eve? Even though he was obviously not there. Please please please review!

Please :p Bye!


	6. Snivelus

Chapter 6:Snivelus

Disclaimer; I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!

**STILL NEED PICTURES! (Check chapter 5 for reason)**

-----

It was April 1st Ann was hyper. This is usually not a good thing, and on this early spring day this was no exception. She had actually finished her homework, and Sirius's, and was bored. Now all she wanted to do was bounce around the Gryffindor common room. This of course annoyed a good deal of older students, soon Ann and her three friends were pushed into the hallway and told that they could not come back until they were tired.

So now Ann, Sirius, James, and Remus were out in the hallway with nothing to do. "Well what do you want to do?" James asked Sirius with an evil glint in his eye.

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK OF STARTING THAT AGAIN!!" Ann screamed.

"Why not? We have nothing else to do, since you got us kicked out of the common room!" Sirius said hotly.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Ann screamed again, she was hyper.

"We could go to the library and study for potions." Remus suggested.

"Go to the library with that?" James said incredulously, pointing to Ann who was now making faces at a suit of armor.

"Oh yeah, _that_" Remus said defeated.

"Well let's go out to the grounds, and explore some more." Sirius said, ever since they found the secret tunnel the 'werewolf house' he wanted to find some more passage ways outside. They had not found anymore though.

As the four friends walked down the main steps they almost ran into a group of Slytherin students, Ann recognized her twin, that greasy haired boy, and Sirius's cousin Narcissa. The group stopped when they saw the Gryffindors. Narcissa sneered "Well, well look what we have here. A mudblood, two blood traitors, and a goody-goody"

The other kids laughed. Ann, still hyper, mimicked her in very high squeaky voice "Well look what we have here. A dung head and her little army of brainless pip-squeaks"

The Slytherins stopped laughing and looked to Narcissa for direction. On the other hand James, Sirius, and Remus were shocked and a bit pleased with their friend. Narcissa seemed calm, but on the inside she fuming, through grit teeth she snapped "Abbot, Snape, they are in your year they should be easy for you."

Dana and Snape, the greasy haired boy, stepped forward their wands raised. "What? Are you just going to make your little goons do the job, Cisy?" Sirius said, using Narcissa's despised nick name.

"Yeah, you making Pure-mug and Pig-nose here fight your battles?" James drawled out.

The two first year Slytherins did not seem angered about their new nick names, they just attached, each with their own jinx. Ann raised her wand and yelled out two stunning spells, the first stunner hit Dana, but the second missed Snape and hit another Slytherin. Snape fired again that hit Remus, his legs started to wobble. Ann, Sirius, and James fired at once, taking out three more Slytherins. Now only Narcissa, and Snape were left. Ann completely discarded her wand, ran to what was left of the group kicking and screaming. She broke Snape's nose causing him to sniff, then running up to Narcissa she grabbed her locket off her neck. Narcissa screamed as if someone was slowly cutting off her hand "YOU THEIF!!"

Ann took off at a full sprint, with all the remaining Slytherins in pursuit. She laughed, even though the locket burned her hand so she had to carry it by its chain. There has never been a chase at Hogwarts that even that come close to comparing with this one. Ann took off across the field for the Forbidden Forest. When she hit the trees she did not slow, she actually sped up. She led the Slytherins through the deepest part of the forest. Later if asked Ann, she would have sworn that she had seen a centaur. As she was running she looked at her prize, the locket was quite heavy with a green snake on the front. Behind her she heard a scream. She turned around, sill running, and saw Snape chasing her but something invisible was licking off his face. Then Ann fell over. She looked to see what she fell on but there was nothing there. Then it clicked, _these must be some sort of animal _she thought. With out thinking she threw her self on one of them, and said "get me back to the castle."

She expected for her to go forward, not to start rising. The thing, what ever it was, rose until it was out of the trees then flew forward. Ann looked down and screamed. She kept screaming until she could not breath, then she stopped. She looked around; she was still over the trees when out of no where Narcissa appeared on a broom. Narcissa screamed at her "GIVE ME THE LOCKET AND I'LL LET YOU LIVE!"

"OH YEAH LIKE YOU COULD REALY KILL ME!"

"OH YES I REALY CAN!"

Narcissa flew over Ann, and kicked her in the head. Ann screamed as she fell. Now an ordinary person would be thinking _oh my god I'm going to die!_ But Ann is not an ordinary person so she was thinking; _A locket! How can she kill me over a locket! I think she should take some serious anger management classes! I mean really! _By now of course Ann had stopped falling. She looked down and saw that she was still not on anything, but she was not falling, "good invisible thing" she whispered.

When Ann reached the field in front of the school, she waited for the invisible thing to get close to the ground then she jumped off. She hit the ground running Narcissa quickly gaining with her broom. Ann ran up the steps toward the doors then she got an idea, she turned around and ran toward the Whomping Willow. Ann turned around, still running, to see if Narcissa was dumb enough to follow her. She was. Ann turned to face forward again and bolted the last few yards to the willow. Ann was prepared for the branches, Narcissa was not. As Ann dodged the killer branches, Narcissa was being whipped. When Ann finally got out of the branches Narcissa had been knocked out. "Here take your stupid locket; I don't like snakes or rats"

She threw the locket at Narcissa, and then turned around. Behind her James and Sirius were torturing Snape. James was holding Snape by his arms while Sirius fired spells at random at Snape. "Come on guys we better get back to the common room, before a Professor comes."

The two boys dropped Snape and followed her. When they reached the entrance hall where they left Remus, and the other Slytherins they saw Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn having a discussion about what happened that would cause five Slytherins and one Gryffindor to be knocked out. The students in question were sitting on the floor waiting for the Professors to dismiss them. "There they are!" Dana yelled as the three Gryffindors rounded the corner.

"Oh shit." Ann swore under here breath.

"Ms. Abbot, and Mr.'s Potter, and Black." McGonagall sighed "Why am I not surprised."

The three students stopped walking and all started blurting out alibis at the same time. "Well you see professor…"

"It was not my fault, cause…."

"We didn't mean to…"

"… They started it…"

"…We acted in self defense…"

"… It was a complete and total accident…"

"QUIET!" McGonagall roared, surprising every "Now Ms. Abbot will you explain first, and then I will listen to each of you in turn."

Ann took a deep breath and said "Well Remus, Sirius, James, and I were walking down the steps, to go outside, and then this lot walks up calls me a mudblood and starts trying to jinx us. I used my wand and knocked them out, except Narcissa, and Snape. They chased me outside where they tragically ran into the whomping willow. Then we came back here to get Remus and go back to our common room, like perfect little angels."

At this you could see that McGonagall was trying not to laugh but she took a deep breath and asked "Is this what happened Mr.'s Black and Potter?"

"Yes ma'am." they said in unison.

"That's not whole truth Professor." said a voice from the door. When everyone turned do they could see who was standing there, they saw Narcissa and Snape. Ann swore again. "You see the reason why I chased them out there was because Ann stole my locket."

"And then you tried to kill me!"

"Only because you would not give me my locket!"

"It's just a locket! For crying out loud! It's just cheap jewelry! You can always get a new one, unless it's what inside the locket you're worried about, I don't care about your pig-aced, small-brained, and downright idiotic boyfriend that everyone already knows about!"  
"How dare you!"

"Ladies, Shut up!" McGonagall screamed over the two screaming girls, causing every one to be quiet. "Now it is inexcusable to steal things from another student, Ms Abbot, but it is even more inexcusable to try to take away another student's life, Ms Black. Now I have to bring this to the headmaster then everyone will receive their respectable punishments, which will be sever."

McGonagall led the four Gryffindors back to their common room, as Slughorn did the same to the Slytherins. When they reached the common room the four first years burst out laughing. "You stole her locket!" Remus practically yelled at Ann.

"Well yeah! Why not?" Ann screamed back at Remus, in between laughs.

"Because that was so stupid! You are getting into serious trouble, because you did that." Remus replied just as loud.

"Wait I thought I was Sirius trouble?" said Sirius, causing the four of them to star another fit of laughter.

"You do realize how not funny that is?" Lilly said, which caused everyone to freeze.

"Umm, no?" Ann said looking up at her friend because the four of them were lying on the floor in front of the portrait whole making a scene.

"Well it is. Now what is it that I heard about you getting into trouble?" Lilly said like a mother.

"Hmm, you heard that? What did you hear?" Ann said playing dumb.

"Just something about you stealing someone's locket and now you're getting into trouble." Lilly said with the same maternal tone in her voice.

"Well if you must know. I kinda borrowed an older student's locket with out her permission. But with every intention I was bringing it back to her."

"But you didn't!" Lilly assumed.

"No I did! After she chased all over the ground on a broom and tried to kill me." Ann said calmly, and then tacked on to the other first years lying on the floor with her "How did she get that broom anyway?"

"Well after she saw you go into the forest she ran back into school and reappeared five seconds latter with a broom." Sirius answered Ann in the same calm manner.

"Oh."

"Ahem!" Lilly cut in annoyed "Whose locket did you steal?"

"Oh, um," Ann paused then muttered "Narcissa Black's."

"WHAT! YOU STOLE NARCISSA BLACK'S LOCKET!" Lilly shrieked in a very shrieking manner.

"You stole my sister's locket!" Black said unbelievingly "and you lived?"

Ann laughed again "Well, you will find that I am very hard to kill."

This caused for everyone who was listening to this conversation to start laughing. Not because what Ann said was particularly funny but because the whole incident was completely absurd. Then the portrait whole opened revealing a very upset and disappointed Professor McGonagall. Everyone froze. "Well I hope you four are proud of yourselves. A total of forty points has been taken away from Gryffindor and each of you is to have detention for the rest of the school year and each of you will write five rolls of parchment on the stupidity of fighting in the school hallways."

"What! That's not fair we did not start the fight we were attached!" Remus burst out.

"Mr. Lupin I would suggest that you and your friends be happy with what you have right now, I can make it eighty points taken away if you continue to complain."

No one said anything more. The next night the four first years were coming back from detention. "This sucks." Ann groaned.

"Yeah." Sirius agreed "I hate Snivelus."

"Who?" Ann asked.

"Snape. That's what James and I decided to call him, cause while we were jinxing him he kept sniveling. So his name is now Snivelus."

"Okay, but why are you blaming Snape if there is anyone to blame it's Ann if she hadn't stole Narcissa's locket we would have probably just got off with a week of detention and twenty points from Gryffindor." Remus grumbled.

"Well you could blame Ann but then you are not welcome into the official, Trouble Makers Society for the Very Bored First Years." James said officially.

"What the fink is that?" Ann said annoyed. "Oh, wait is that something else that you and Sirius thought up last night?"

James nodded, "Yeah, we were thinking that now the teachers have marched us as trouble makers, we should just announce it to the world you know let them know here we come…."

"So they can hide beneath their tables and chairs." Sirius finished for James.

"Could have you made the name any longer?" Ann said sarcastically, she was tired from scrubbing all those bed pans. "Actually, don't answer that."

"Well we had to say exactly what we were and who we were." James said.

"But what about when are in our second year? I wouldn't want to be in a group that says we are second years." Remus pointed out.

"Well do you have a better idea?" Sirius said.

But no one could have a better idea because they reached the portrait hole.

---------

Well now that Snape has a nick name, they will soon find a group name. Sorry this took me so long it's the week before Easter so I was up to my eyeballs with things to do. Bye

:p


	7. Name and Goodbyes

Chapter7: Names, and Goodbyes

Disclaimer; I would never even think of me owning Harry Potter I don't even have enough money for an ipod.

--------

The end of the year had come too quickly. Ann, James, Sirius, and Remus had just finished their last night of detention and now it was the end of term feast. The first years all sat together with Black and the two Prefects that led the first years to the common room at the beginning of the year. Everyone was surprised when they came up to Ann and congratulated her for stealing Narcissa's necklace. Apparently Narcissa's and her older sister Belatrix's group has been bullying Gryffindors for the past five years if not more, and these first years were the people to do anything about it. So they were practically superstars in Gryffindor. "I finally have an idea for our group's name!" Ann told everyone excitedly.

"What?" Sirius asked "I hope it's better than what Lilly suggested yesterday."

"What was that?" Black asked curiously.

"The group of Hopelessly Stupid People Obsessed with Troublemaking and Thievery." James muttered causing everyone to burst out laughing, everyone that is except Lilly. She turned Gryffindor scarlet and began to get very interested in her dinner.

"Well, mine is much better than that." Ann paused for dramatic affect "I think we should be the Marauders, to remind us that our group began with a theft."

"I like it, the Marauders the Professional Mischief Makers, and Thieves of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We four can be the main Marauders, and anyone else who wants to join to join can be unofficial marauders. Little 'm' as opposed to big 'm'."

"What's the point of being an unofficial marauder? Cause if you guys are the ones who get to do all the trouble making and all we get is the blame, what's the point?" Frank, the prefect, asked.

"Well I was thinking that you guys would help us do the trouble, and we would take the blame." Sirius said, enjoying the look on his friend's faces.

"Wait, Wait, Wait a minute." Remus stuttered "Who says that _I _want to be part of this club?"

"Um, you did when got a five month detention with us, and didn't even tell the teacher that you weren't even with us when the dung heads attached us." Ann said sarcastically. Remus shut up.

"Okay, we're in." Alice said for the prefects.

"Black are you in?" Sirius asked his cousin.

"Of course I am! What do you take me for, a pureblood?" she snapped.

"What about you Lilly? Do want to get back on those slimy gits?" James asked Lilly giving her puppy dog eyes, which he was really good at.

"No! Are you insane? I am not joining; you people are going to get in so much trouble." Lilly snapped, as she stood up and walked down to the other end of the table.

Selene slid down to take Lilly's former spot, "So you are making a club to fight the Slytherins?"

"Yeah, you want in?" James asked.

"But of course! The Slytherins are always making fun of me and my research on the hippopipus; they say that it is bogus."

Everyone had to start coughing in order not to laugh in front Selene. "Well if we are going to have a proper club there must be some club rules, or at least guidelines." Alice suggested.

"Well, we must have the two obvious rules." Ann stated, as she pulled out some parchment and her quill, and hand them to Sirius "you might want to take notes. One, there are to be no Slytherins in this club, Slytherin is the enemy. Two, we must never rat out any other member in the group, or face my wrath. Those good?"

"Yeah, I think that should do it." Sirius said finishing writing the rules, then handing them to Ann who after writing _Marauders' Guidelines_ on top of the page singed her name beneath the rules. She passed the piece of paper around and everyone signed their names. When the piece of parchment reached Ann again, Dumbledore stood up to make his speech.

-**(I could end the chapter here but that would be way to short to make a chapter)-**

On the train ride home, Ann sat with the Marauders. Black was flirting with another Gryffindor boy, Ted something, the prefects were patrolling the halls, and would be back in a half an hour, Selene had to check the train for what ever new weird dangerous animal she was into now, and of course Lilly was not speaking to her cause of the club thing. "So what are you going to do for holiday?" James asked bringing Ann out of her trance.

"I'm not going to do anything. My mother will probably kill me when I get home for what house I am in, and then she will bring me back to life so I can clean the house with Kreacher, and watch her spoil my younger brother." Sirius said annoyed.

"Well that sounds better than what I have to do or not do. I'm stuck in a small cabin in the middle of nowhere, with my mother." Remus groaned, it took them all year to finally act put out about something. After a brief moment Ann gasped it was her turn and she had totally spaced out again. "Well this summer I'll be probably babysitting my neighbor's kids, hating every minute of it."

"Why would you do that? I though your parents loved you?" Sirius asked.

Ann sighed and looked out the window. She had been dreading this. She had always wondered why she got everything she ever wanted until recently. "My parents don't love me; they love the thought of me. I owled them after Christmas asking if they got my present, they didn't answer. Then I owled them a week ago telling them that Ann and I would be coming home today…" Ann started to tear up "and they owled me back asking if I could stay here over the summer!" she sobbed "I always thought they took it to easily when I was accepted here, then I get an owl from my half brother congratulating me on getting into Gryffindor!"

"Wait Ann, I didn't know you had a half brother." James said confused, he had never seen Ann cry. Her crying was proof that 'when it rains it pours'.

"Well, I do or I don't. My mother divorced her previous husband when my brother was six. The next year she remarried and had twins. Then when I was five my brother went to a boarding school till he was seventeen. After that it was like he wasn't part of our family. He was given my old room after I moved into the basement. Then last year he was in a 'motor bike accident' then my parents told everyone that he died! Including me!"

"So your brothers not dead you should be happy!" Remus said trying to be enthusiastic, but failing.

"Don't you see? They found out that he was a wizard then disowned him! That's why Dana and I were 'loved' so much it was because we were normal. We could go and get a career with money and my parents could brag about it to their friends! Now that Dana and I are 'useless' we are left to fend for ourselves!" Ann sobbed again.

No one knew what to say. Ann sobbed into Sirius's shoulder as the other two boys watched confused. Then the compartment door opened to reveal Black looking extremely happy and peachy. "Isn't it the most beautiful…" she trailed off as she caught sight of Ann, then she became her normal self "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"We don't know! One moment we were talking about summer break then the next she was crying!" James said hassled.

"Well did she say if something was wrong?"

"Umm, maybe? Well, this is what she said…." Remus went on to explain what had happened. With each word Blacks eyes got narrower.

When Remus was finished with his story Black shrieked "How much of an idiot are you people? She is obviously going trough a tough time with her parents. How would you feel if one day your parent's walked up to you and said 'oh yeah sorry honey, but you see we can't love you anymore because you have blue eyes and see we have brown eyes so sorry.' Then they just leave you there, because they are the most pathetic people on the face of this earth!"

"Oh" was all any one could say after Black's little speech, everyone that is except Ann, she just continued to cry into Sirius's shoulder. After a little while Ann finally stopped crying, after considerably soaking Sirius's robe. Ann sniffed back the last of her tears and said "sorry, I have keeping that in for about a month."

"It's okay; we should have another rule, no more secrets." Sirius said.

"Yeah, then we won't have to go through this again." James agreed.

"But we can't make it final until everyone gets together again." Remus sighed.

"Fine for now it will just be a big 'm' rule, then if the little 'm's so choose they can also agree to this." James said trying to make a joke.

Everyone chuckled a bit just to lighten the mood. "But Ann, why do you need to baby sit? If it's for money for school supplies, than I'm sure we could chip in to buy you your stuff." Sirius offered.

Ann shook her head "No my parents will pay for supplies, but they do not believe that a broom stick is a necessary for school."

"Why do you want a broomstick? I though you were afraid of heights?" James asked carefully, trying not to bring on a new round of tears.

"I was, but I don't think that riding on a broom stick could be anymore scary than ridding on nothing. Besides they will need two beaters next year on the quidditch team next year." Ann said smiling.

"Wait, you want to be a beater next year? So do I! You know we could try out together! How did you know?"

Ann and Sirius grinned. Ann started off "Well, maybe because mentioned it once…"

"or twice…."

"a minute…"

"all year!" Sirius finished. They had been rehearsing this for a while.

"Oh, sorry. I might have got carried away, but Ann what made you choose that position, Aside from the obvious." James said making everyone groan.

"Well, I have always been gifted at hitting flying things with pole like objects." Ann said smoothly.

"Meaning hitting her sister's head with a cricket bat last year." Lilly said as she poked her head into the compartment.

"Hello, are you speaking to us again?" James asked hopefully.

"No, I just wanted to say that you should change into your muggle clothes because we are almost to the station." With that Lilly turned her heal and left.

"So I guess this is goodbye." Ann said sadly.

"No it ain't it's the beginning." Remus said brightly.

As the four left the train they all said see you latter, it would soon become a custom. Ann watched Sirius walk up to his family, only to get slapped across the face by his mother, though he still walked out with his head held high. Then she saw James be greeted by his mother with a gigantic hug, which made him turn bright red in the face. Then she saw Remus walk over to his mother who was crying. Ann smiled as Remus comforted his mother, for what ever reason. The only one left was her and Dana. Ann walked through the barrier not surprised to see her parents standing as far away from platform ten as possible. Ann sighed this was going to be a long summer.

----

Ann rolled over in her sleep; she was having the most terrible nightmare. She saw James being murdered by Dana, Snape, and a fat pale boy. Then she saw Sirius being blamed. She saw Lilly crying over James's grave, with Remus standing behind her. Then Ann, in her dream, turned around to see a green light coming towards her. Then Ann woke up.

----------

AN; wow, that was freaky. Before anyone asks Ann is not in any way shape or form a seer. Cause if she was a seer than her dream would come true.

Any I know I said earlier that Peter would not appear in this fic but I had to change that in order for this to work. Anyway if anyone is wondering why I did not mention her brother before is I did not get that idea until very recently. Please Review, Please! Bye :p


	8. Awkward Hellos

Chapter8: Awkward Hellos

Disclaimer: don't own so yeah.

------

Ann woke up in a cold sweat. She had had the most disturbing dream. She was now officially freaked out. So Ann got out of bed and took out one her most prized possessions, her photo album. She opened to the first page; starring back at her was her family, her mum, dad, Dana, and her, dressed in matching purple dresses. Without thinking Ann took the picture of the page and ripped it in to shreds. Then after regrouping her self she put a picture of her and her friends from the last school year. James was waving madly while Sirius was giving him bunny ears, Remus was hiding behind his gigantic while Ann herself was laughing like the insane person that she was. _This is my real family, not the one I have to live with._ Ann thought as she pasted it on the page where the old picture was.

Then the door opened to reveal her very tired father. "Is every thing fine down here?" he asked.

Ann sighed "Yes father, it's fine."

"Father? You haven't called me that in while. Why so glum, chum?"

"Nothing."

"Sure." He waited for her to continue but Ann did not say anything, "You know you don't really need that broom, Ann."

" And like I really needed the big-bedroom, or the extra classes, or anything else that you could brag about to your friends."

"Ann, that is a terrible thing to say."

"So? It's true. Isn't it?"

"No it's not…"

"Yes it is, funny how you always said that Josh was going to a very special school for seven years, then telling everyone he died."

Her dad made no response. He just turned his heal and walked up the stairs. Ann sighed, she was alone and happy.

---------

"FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN, WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?" Ann screamed at the top of her lungs. She got a job baby/house/pet-sitting for her parent's friends as they left on a second, actually it was probably their third, honeymoon. It had been a week since Ann got into a fight with her father and now she had just stopped talking to her parents, or her sister, for good.

It was her first day on the job for sitting with these kids and pets and already the baby would not stop crying. Ann had taken the two children, ages four and one, out for a walk while she walked the dogs as well. After strapping the one year old in his stroller and taking the four-year old in one hand and the stroller, with the dog's leashes tied to the handle, in the other.

She had been stuck in the house with the kids for the past week due to the rain, so by now Ann had almost every single Disney movie by heart. Though today was a beautiful day so she thought she would take the kids and dogs out for a walk, and she might be able to enjoy herself. The baby had been crying for the past three blocks and when ever Ann stopped the stroller to take care of the baby the dogs bolted forward dragging the stroller forward. After ten minutes of this Ann was getting fed up. So she screamed.

"You do realize that if you scream at a child at this early age they could be scarred for life?" drawled a voice behind her.

An whipped around and screamed again "Sirius Black what are you doing here?"

Sirius grinned " I live here, well actually five blocks over there and I finally got out of my house today to hear you scream at this poor child."

Ann now also grinning, "Well he was louder."

"I didn't hear him." Sirius said truthfully. Then both friends burst out laughing.

"It's great to see you Sirius, and here I was mopping around my house for the past week thinking that I was going to have the most boring summer holiday ever."

"Yeah, same here. So why are you walking with two dogs, and two little children, one of which you were yelling at?"

"Oh, this is how I'm saving up for a broom, I'm getting fifty pounds to watch these kids for one week, while the parents went to Tahiti."

"Anny, why do you need fify pounds to buy a broom? You could use our kitchen broom, if your family does not have one." Bri, the four year old, asked sweetly.

Causing Ann and Sirius to both burst out laughing, they had forgotten that the four year old had ears. "So where are you going, on this fine day?" Sirius asked, in a fake mature tone.

"Well, we were going to the park, over on High street, and you're welcome to come with us, if you wouldn't mind walking the dogs." Ann answered in the same mature tone, uniting the dog's leashes and handing them to Sirius.

"Of course not, dogs are my specialty."

"And your species."

"That's not nice."

"But true."

"So?"

The two friends walked down the street toward the park. When they reached the park, they got into a massive mud fight while the children played on the climber. After each of them was thoroughly covered with mud, Ann heard another familiar voice but this one surprised her.

"Ann is that you?" Lilly yelled from the other side of the climber, as she walked over to the field where Ann and Sirius were sitting.

"Oy, Lilly are you speaking to us again?" Ann asked with fake sweetness.

"Yeah, well it is summer, so if I didn't talk to you I would have…what are you doing here?" the last part was directed toward Sirius who Lilly did not notice until just then.

"I live around here and I heard Ann yelling at a little child to shut up so I had to interfere." Sirius said honestly.

"Oh and I guess you guys just got covered in mud for the heck of it?"

"Yeah." Ann and Sirius said simultaneously.

"Oh, well back to the reason why I was looking for you Ann." said Lilly. "I wanted to apologize for being unsupportive of your group though I will never like it. Though if you could make sure that I don't get into trouble for what you will do, than that would be great."

"Of course Lilly we would never dream of blaming you. Not in a million years." Ann said happily.

"Oh good. Now I have one more question."

"Yeah?'

"Is Dana upset that Petunia hasn't came over yet? Because ever since I got accepted into Hogwarts my parents have been making a big deal out of it. So now Petunia thinks all wizard kind are freaks."

At this Ann and Sirius burst out laughing.

"What did I say?" Lilly asked amazed that what she said could be so funny.

"Are you kidding me? You still think that Dana would want to play with a muggle, after last year. No she's a Slytherin, a muggle hater, and a bitch."

"Oh, Well I have to go home now."

"Oh to bad, we were just going to take the kids to the ice cream shop." Ann said, knowing her friend's one weakness.

Lilly looked tempted, then she grinned "Ah, I'll take you up on that ice cream latter, I really got to go. Besides I wouldn't want to be here when you get reunited with your old boyfriend."

With that Lilly turned and ran as fast as she could. Sirius turned to Ann, "What was she talking about a …"

"Andromeda Abbot! Is that you?" called a high squeaky male voice.

Ann groaned, "Oh shit."

"Andromeda! How are you? It's been a whole school year, five days and six hours since I last saw you! How is my princess?" said the voice a gain that you could now see belonged to a short, pimplely, boy with gigantic eye glasses that magnified his eyes to five times their size.

Sirius expected Ann to throw this kid five blocks; instead she smiled sweetly "Oh hello, Kent it's so nice to see you. How are you?"

"Fine, now that I know you are alive."

"Why wouldn't I be? I am unkillable."

"But who is this?" Kent asked pointing to Sirius.

"Oh, this is… is Bob, I just met him today he offered to help me baby sit the Jones's kids."

"Oh, hello Bob." said Kent offering Sirius his hand. Sirius took his hand and squeezed it, really hard. Kent squealed like a tortured cat and pulled his hand out from Sirius's rock hard grip.

"Um, I think Bob should leave, now." Ann said winking to Sirius, then turning to Kent.

After Sirius disappeared, Kent bent close to Ann and whispered to her, "Andromeda, I don't like that boy. I'm scared for you. It's not just his attitude, but he might hurt you, and I don't think I could take it."

"Oh, yes Kent. I believe your right. But You know I was just trying to be nice."

"But how did you both get covered with mud?"

"Well, I guess we got into a mud fight."

"Did he start it?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you see he's already up to no good. How ungentlemanlike of him to cover you, my princess, with mud."

"I know , but now I have to go, it's going to rain and I have to get the kids home."

"Oh, of course." Kent said in the same soft, cracking voice.

As soon as Ann reached the climber, Sirius reappeared and the two friends burst out laughing. "Who was that?" Sirius asked in between laughs.

"That was Kent that will be what happens to people when they get to sexually frustrated."

This caused the two friends to start laughing even harder. "But why does he think you are his girl friend?"

"Because I went out on a 'date' with him last year because I lost a bet with Lilly."

"Oh,"

The two friends and their charges walked back to the kids' house where their aunt was waiting to take care of the kids during the night. After that Sirius walked Ann home. Unfortunately, Ann's dad was out doing yard work. "Ann, who is this?"

"Oh, dad this is Sirius he's a friend from…. School." Ann said, she was not aloud to say Hogwarts in the house for fear of the neighbors.

"I see, so he will have to go."

"But dad…"

"No buts, I will not have anymore of your …friends in this house."

"What that is so not fair."

"Life is not fair Ann."

"Nor is it paranoid."

"I am not paranoid, Ann you are thinking I am!"

"How does that work again? Also is this before or after my 'death'"

"Ann I do not know what you are talking about, now you go to your room, and think about what you just said."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No, I will not go down to my room, and I will not think about what I just said!"

"Then where will you go!"

"To Josh's!"

With Ann took off down the street at a full sprint, Sirius following her. The two friends took the subway to the street where Ann thought was where she heard her brother lived.

When the door opened on the number five flat on Ridge Street a nineteen year old boy opened it. Ann took a breath and said "Hello Josh."

------

AN: Next chapter I'll finish up the summer and start up second year. I'll warn you, things don't start happening again till fourth year. So please stay with me during this time of transition. This was originally going to be part of chapter 7 but it was to long. Please review, Bye :p


	9. Second Year Begins

Chapter9:Second Year Begins.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

-------

Ann woke up early; she had been living at her brother's flat since a week after Summer Holiday started. The night after she arrived her brother called her parents and had them send her trunk over. He had let his sister stay under the condition that she would not be a pain, and not expect to be baby-sat. Ann had laughed and told him that she would not be a problem. Over the next few weeks they fell into a routine, Ann rose early and made breakfast so that when Josh came back from his job driving for the Night Bus he could eat, then he would go to bed and Ann would leave for the Jones's to baby\dog\house-sit for them.

Though today was different it was her birthday, and the Jones's came back so she had gotten paid. Today, Josh had taken the night off to take her to Diagon Alley and shop for school, and get her broom. So until then Ann had the entire day to kill.

After breakfast, and opening the mail, which included her Hogwarts letter, Ann left the flat. She walked down to the subway station and got on her usual train, to her parents' neighborhood. After getting off the train she walked to the park where she had been meeting Sirius, every day during the summer. Today she was surprised to see not one boy, but three boys sitting on the swings in the park. "What are you doing here?" Ann asked.

"Do you think that we would miss your birthday?" James said grinning.

"Yeah, now come on we are going school shopping!" Lupin said standing up.

Ann stopped grinning "Oh, um, can we do something else today? You see, my brother took the night off to take me shopping."

"Why would you rather go shopping with your older brother than with us?" Sirius said, in a mocking hurt tone.

"He wants to encourage me on my rebellion from our parents, so he is offering to buy the broom for me, though I don't think he knows that I know that. If you get my idea."

"Oh, well, you see Ann; um we already got you a birthday present." Sirius said nodding to Remus who was standing by the main climber and on the climber was a long skinny package, which he grabbed and carried it over to Ann as Sirius and James sang 'Happy Birthday' off key and loudly.

Ann's jaw dropped "You bought me a broomstick!"

The boys nodded, and James said "Well, you got to open it to be sure."

So Ann tore off the packaging and gasped it was the 'Nimbus 1000' the fastest racing broom in the world. She gasped "Wow, guys! You really did not have to do this."

"Yeah we did, if it weren't for you we would just be a group of almost second year boys, instead we are the Marauders…" Remus started.

James cut him off "the official Mischief makers, and Thieves…"

"of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Sirius finished grandly.

Remus started up again "So if it weren't for you we would be nobodies, and the Slytherins would still be in charge, but now it's our turn…"

Ann hit her head, due to all of the Disney movies she had seen over the last summer, as soon as Remus said that the song 'Mine' from Pocahontas started playing in her head. She smiled "Thanks guys I'll be sure to pay you back."

"No, need, besides it was mostly my parents' gold that bought that broom, though it's not like they'll miss it." Sirius said, making everyone laugh.

"So what do you want to do today? It is your birthday." Remus asked Ann.

Ann thought for a moment then exclaimed, "I know, I'll show you all the muggle things that you have not idea about."

"And what would that be?" James asked scared.

"First we'll go to the mall and I'll show you all of the electronics, then we'll go to a movie. After that we'll just do whatever." Ann said happily.

The boys breathed out in relief, knowing Ann she could have meant something much, much worse. At the mall Ann showed the boys the arcade, after a brief instruction on how the games work the three boys each separated their arcade coins up three ways and went their separate ways. After three hours Ann dragged each of the boys out of the arcade. After they went out and saw the movie Lady Hawk a really dumb movie, with a really messed up sound track. By the time that was done, it was almost time for Ann to get back to her brother's but first they picked up Lilly and went out for ice cream.

Though Lilly did not like the idea of eating with the Marauders, she went along anyway because Ann begged, and Ann does _not_ beg.

That night Josh took Ann out shopping. Ever since that night Josh never took his sister shopping again. At first Ann acted like an ordinary girl shopping then, of course they had to run into Sirius's charming cousins at Flourish and Blotts. "Well, Well, Look what do we have here?" sneered a Black haired girl, that Ann guessed was Narcissa's and Black's older sister Belatrix. "Two mudbloods, doing shopping together, don't you know when you see your superiors?"

"Bella, I don't think that is such a good idea," Narcissa whispered, loudly.

"Why Narcissa have you gone soft?" Belatrix said raising her eyebrow.

"No, but this is the girl that is the one that started the…." Narcissa paused than whispered very, very quietly "Gryffindor uproar."

Belatrix's eyebrows shot through the roof, and she raised her wand. "You little bitch; I'll show you the meaning of Pure Blood."

Whap! A book flew at them and hit Narcissa's wand out of her hand. Ann and Josh turned around to see Black, and an older man standing behind them, Black with a book in her hand. "No you won't." She said as she threw another book at her sister.

That caused one of the workers to swoop down on the three groups and kick them out, after they paid for their books. "Well that was fun!" Ann said brightly.

Josh raised his eyebrows, "That was fun for you?"

Ann raised her own eyebrows "Yes, what's wrong with that?"

"Ann it's so good to see you!" Black exclaimed happily dragging her uncle behind her, toward Ann.

"Black long time no see! How was your summer?" Ann asked brightly.

"Oh it was as good as it could be, by the this is my uncle Alberforth, uncle this is the other Ann." Black introduced the old man behind her.

"Oh, yeah Black this is my half brother Josh, Josh this is Black." Ann said happily.

"So Ann how was your birthday? It's today isn't it?" Black asked.

"Yeah, it's going fine. How did you know?"

"Sirius owled, I think he told every marauder that it was your birthday, so don't be surprised if when you get home tonight there is a huge pile of birthday gifts,"

"Oh, soo…do you want to want to go to Florean Fortescue's for ice cream?"

"Sure, my sisters hate Florean ever since he banned them from the shop for picking on muggle borns."

The two girls and their very surprised and tired guardians made their way to the ice cream shop, where they saw Remus and his mother. Ann saw him first and in her hyper active voice called over to him "Oy, Remus have a nice three hours since we last met?"

Remus looked up startled, when he spotted Ann she waved him over to the table where they sat. "Hey Ann, Black, how are you?" Remus asked sleepily.

"Oh okay I guess, how are you?" Black said soberly, which sounded interesting,

"tired.."

"What Remus did our little adventure tire you out?"

"No I just haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately."

"Oh shame, if you can't sleep I always try a small shot of fire whiskey, puts me out for a whole night."

"Ann! That fire whiskey cost money and unless you feel like paying for it I would suggest learning to sleep with out it once in a while!" Josh said irately, Ann had made it a habit to not be able to sleep every other night, so this was taking toll on Josh's stash of the stuff.

But Ann coolly ignored his comment "Oh, yeah Remus this is my brother Josh, Josh this is Remus and his…"

"mother, this is my mother." Remus finished for her.

"Ah, hello Remus and Mrs. …" Josh said trying to sound mature and failing.

"Lupin," Mrs. Lupin supplied for him, "don't worry, Remus often forgets his last name."

A polite trickle of laughter followed that comment, it was clear that thought the kids were completely at ease with each other the guardians were a bit more stiff. "Lupin, are you related to Rebecca Lupin who works with me at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures?" Josh asked.

"Wait I thought that you worked driving the Night Bus?" Ann asked confused.

"I did then two weeks ago Rebecca showed up on the bus asking if I wanted a job in her department. It was a pay raise, so then I could support you without getting money from our parents so I accepted. I was going to tell you tonight." Josh explained.

"Becca offered you a job in her department, and you accepted?" Mrs. Lupin asked amazed.

"Yeah, I don't meat with the clients I just help with the paper work." Josh explained.

"What Department does she work in?" Black's uncle asked.

"Well, Becca works in the office of Werewolf Restriction and Identification." Mrs. Lupin whispered.

Black spit out her shake all over her uncle, who was to shocked to notice, Remus was pretending not to be there and sunk into his chair so that only his eyes were visible above the table. The only person who seemed calm was Ann. She took a huge bite of her sundae and only swallowed when she saw that everyone was waiting for her to freak out. Ann swallowed then cleared her throat and said "So a pay raise that's good news, though you should continue taking our parents money because in the muggle world you are dead bum and this is a way to remind them that you are very much alive."

The table was dead silent, though the others tables seemed not to notice. It was Josh who spoke first, "This is the part where ordinary people run away screaming bloody murder."

Ann shrugged, then said "Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you, last year I got attached by a werewolf at school."

Josh's jaw dropped, and Remus muttered something about having to get another ice cream. Black screamed at her, "How could you forget that!"

"Well the year went by so fast, and anyway it was my fault. I and two others were out for a nice midnight stroll, and ended up going through a tunnel underneath a killing tree and found out that it ends in a werewolf house. I got a scratch on my leg and that was it."

Every one except Ann was mortified. Mrs. Lupin made an excuse to go find Remus who had disappeared, Black and her uncle made different excuse to leave, soon after that Ann and Josh left.

---

A month later Ann, James, Sirius, and Remus all boarded the train for a second year at Hogwarts. After the sorting ceremony Dumbledore introduced a new Defense Against the Dark arts Teach, Professor Isom.

Professor Isom was an old graying man; he looked as if he was a sleep even at the noisy feast. Ann whispered to Sirius, "I bet we could get away with murder in his class."

Remus leaned in from across the table "Just as long as you do it quietly."

This caused a round of chuckles from the four second years.

---

James and Ann came back from Quidditch practice covered with mud, and looking like they had the time of their lives. Sirius and Selene were the only people in the common room. Sirius was waiting for Ann and James, while Selene was just there to drool over Sirius who she developed a crush on over the summer. "Hey, Sirius where's Remus?" Ann asked as she sat down on one of the couches and laid down on it.

"He's sick, again" Sirius groaned. "I swear the kid get's sick every month!"

"Well I knew a girl like that except she had allergies to dust, so she was sick all winter." Ann said, trying to explain the weird fact.

Selene snorted from her chair, "Well, that may be but I don't think it's allergies. I mean the kid gets sick every full moon! I think it's because…"

"Wait, wait, wait a minute." Ann cut her off, "what did you say?"

"That he gets sick at every full moon?" Selene said confused, "I personally think that it is because he suffers from Luarious…"

"I GET IT!" Ann screamed, "I just have to check a few things, than I'll be sure." With that she booked out of the common room. After she left James turned to Sirius "Where does she get this energy, I heard her say that she was going straight to bed when she got into the common room."

Sirius shrugged.

-----

AN: he, he, he Ann does get it but will she tell the others? Sorry for the delay, I tried to put together the movie for this fic this week as well but yeah, Please review! Please! Bye!


	10. Queen Anne

Chapter 10: Queen Anne

----

Ann ran from shadow to shadow, she took her hair out of its traditional braid, and let it out to cover her like a big black cloak. When she reached the library she quickly found a copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them she paged through the book and found the section on werewolves, she had left her stash of werewolf books at home for her brother. As soon as she found the section she was looking for Ann tore out the page and ran. She reached the fourth floor okay but that is when she saw a small brown tabby, Ann swore and turned around and ran. Ann ran into the first broom closet that she saw. After she closed the door and took a step she tripped and then swore.

"Ow! What was that?" Ann grumbled rubbing her sore foot.

"Huh? Who's there?" said a sleepy male voice.

"Who's that?"

"Me!"

"There is over five hundred 'me's in this school so tell which one you are and I'll decide whether or not to curse you."

"Ann? Is that you?" asked the voice, then there was a grunt and then the same voice said "Hey James, found Ann!"

"Oh good now will you let me sleep!" groaned a different voice.

"Sirius? What are you doing here?" Ann asked confused.

"Sleeping and if you would be so kind to let me return to ..."

"WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING HERE!" screamed a new voice from the other side of broom closet.

Ann turned around and saw a pissed off Black, wearing a dressing robe with nothing underneath, standing in front of a double bed in which was a boy laying looking shocked and embarrassed. "What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" Ann screamed back though not as loud.

"I _was _having a very good date then I hear you come in!" Black shrieked then turned to her younger cousin "And you…" Sirius paled "how long have you been sitting there?"

Sirius gulped, "Well, when me and James came in here we might have heard some groaning…" Black's mouth opened, so Sirius quickly slurred together "butwedidnotseeanythingatall,nothing!"

Black closed her mouth and looked back at the boy that was still in bed and laughed, "I don't know, Ted, should we let them live or not?"

The boy, now introduced as Ted, shrugged and looked to find his clothes that seemed to have disappeared. "So, where are we any way?" James asked, now fully awake at the thought of seeing Black in her dressing gown.

Ted spoke up from the bed, "These is the Room of Requirement, if you really need something and pass this area thinking that then this room will appear full of what ever you want, for example you needed a place to hide and it appeared..."

"Just like you needed a place to get laid and it provided a bed." Sirius muttered, causing Ann and James to laugh and Black to whip out her wand and through him against the wall.

Black turned around to face the rest of the group, and asked "Now why are you wandering the halls at this time of the night? And why did you have to ruin my date?"

Ann spoke up first, "Well I was researching werewolves in the library till about twenty minutes ago then I found what I needed so then I ran out of the library and ran into Ms. Norris out side of this door. So I ran in here tripped on Sirius and you know the rest."

Black turned to James, "And you?"

"Well after Ann ran out of the common room, we followed her but ran into Ms. Norris and we ran in here, then Ann came in, ect, Ect."

"Oh great, so now Ms. Norris is outside! I guess we will have to spend the rest of the night here" Black grumbled, three more beds appeared and the double spilt into two twins.

Sirius climbed into the bed nearest him, and said loudly "Well I guess we should be getting to bed, er, sleep." Then he rolled over and started to loudly snore.

James, Ann, and Black all did the same, well except the snoring.

-----

The next morning, the five students woke up and went to breakfast, after Ann asked Ted if he would like to join the unofficial marauders. He of course accepted, because Black would have probably dumped him if he didn't.

At breakfast Ann called an emergency marauder meeting for the next day, in the hospital wing. When asked why in the hospital wing, all Ann said was so that Remus could be there.

------

The next day Ann stopped everyone in front of the door of the Hospital Wing, and asked them if they thought if Remus was a good man, and if they liked him. Of course every single person answered 'Yes' with a confused and scared look on their faces. When everyone was in front of the door, Ann opened it and stuck her head in. when she spotted Remus all scared and tired she called out "Yo-ho! Hey how's the sick? I brought you some visitors!"

She opened the door open and walked in leading the entire marauder club. Madam Pomfrey came over to tell off the large crowd; Alice turned to face her and asked if they could have some screens, because this was a private 'study group'. Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips but she couldn't argue with a 'study group' so she set up some screens and got the group some chairs. Ann sat in the chair by Remus's head, with Sirius sitting by her, and James across from them. Ann cleared her throat, "Can we have some privacy?"

James nodded and raised his wand and muttered something. "What did you do?" Black asked.

"I made it so to anyone else not in the meeting wouldn't hear a thing." James said proudly.

"Oh." Black said simply.

Ann rolled her eyes, "All I wanted was for some one to close the opening in the screens."

James shrugged. "Where did you learn to do that?" Frank asked.

"I borrowed from one of the Slytherin grease ball."

"You mean he taught you, or you beat it out of him?"

"uh, well he didn't teach me."

"Oh, then I don't know about it, as a Prefect anyway."

"Any way!" Ann said irately "Back to the main point of this meeting, Remus Lupin."

Remus looked at Ann then at his feet; he mumbled barely auditable so that only Ann could hear, "Yes Ann you may tell them."

"Tell us what?" Sirius asked overhearing

"Remus?" Ann asked, he sunk in to his bed and tried to act like he was not there. Ann took a deep breath and said "He's a werewolf."

After about a second for the news to sink in there were mixed reactions. James fell off his chair, Selene whined, "I was sure it was Lunaritetis!"

Alice said to Frank, "Well that explains the new rules about the full moon nights that we were supposed to be enforcing last year."

Frank nodded, while Sirius spat out the Butter Beer he had brought with him all over the floor. Black however leaned over her cousin and asked Ann how long it had taken her to figure it out. Even though everyone reacted in their own way, no one seemed to be mad at Remus; even the new Ted Tonks was surprised but not shaken. Ann called the group back together, "Now that we all have heard the truth. We must promise never, to tell any one." Ann glared at everyone as she said this; the only one who didn't flinch was Black, who nodded in agreement. Ann continued "So now that is settled, is there anything else?"

James cleared his throat, and raised his butter beer bottle, "I would like to make a toast."

Ann raised her eyebrow. "For what?"

"For Queen Anne, the second wife of King Henry the eighth who was a witch like you Ann."

"She was not a witch, and how do you know that? I thought you didn't read."

"I don't read, but that is what the Slytherins are calling you 'Queen Ann' for your leadership in the Marauders, and marauders. Also because they believe that you have brought on this rebellion, and slept with me, Sirius, and Remus."

Everyone laughed, and then James passed around the bottle and everyone toasted the 'Queen'.

-----

The Gryffindor Common room was in an uproar. Not only had Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup, they had won the house cup. Thanks to the countless fights, and pranks the marauders and Marauders and framed the Slytherins for. Now the marauders club had become an official 'study group' and met once every two weeks in the Room of Requirement.

The celebrations had gone on well past midnight when Professor McGonagall came in and shouted for everyone to get into their beds. Lilly had stayed in the common room to study, and Sarah and Elizabeth were trying to sneak into the boys dormitories, again. So it was only Ann and Selene in the room, Ann was about to drift of to sleep, when she heard a deep voice on the other side of her bed say,

"_**So it begins, **_

_**The paces are quickening**_

_**Soon only the phoenix and snake will fly**_

_**And one who steals will be dead**_

_**While others live half lives**_

_**Half memories, half dreams and half truths**_

_**Will rule the world until **_

_**It begins again."**_

Then it was cut off by Selene's loud snore. Ann rolled over and saw Selene sleeping peacefully, Ann whispered "what will begin? Who will die? And what the hell do you mean by half lives?"

When the voice would not answer her, she swore. Now the world was out of control and into riddles.

---

AN: Now! Finally that I got this chap. up! This chap has my two favorite things in it riddles, and the wives of King Henry the eighth. If any one would like to guess who made the prophecy and what they were speaking of, please guess. You won't find out until the end of this fic and that is a way off. Sorry about the time it took to out this up, really! Please review! I don't care what kind even if it says that this fic sucks. Please!


	11. so it begins

Chapter 11; So it Begins.

Disclaimer; don't own, so yeah.

AN; By the way, I'm starting that I will update a new chapter only after I get five reviews for it, unless I am either sick, out of town, or to busy. I will alert you of that if any of these happens. Now on with my fic.

---

The summer went on as usual; Ann spent the summer at her brother's with his new job she did not need to get a summer job. During the summer the four friends got together every week, at a different friends house, except for Sirius's not that anyone want to go there anyway. Though it seemed it was the perfect summer there was something amiss, more and more murders were happening and for no reason. It began with a muggle family known to have a lot of money, but when there no report of a robbery people began to wonder. Soon more and muggles were going missing, and even some muggle born witches and wizards too. This of course should have made a lot of people nervous but they didn't seem to notice or care.

The sun was beating down on the square on the last day of the summer. On the roof of a church crouched behind a statue of some holy person were four young teenagers all holding an egg carton. "So Sirius are you sure that she will come?" Remus asked for the fifth time in the last ten minutes.

"Of course, Moony, she always comes here to meet with the rest of the pure blood maniacs." Sirius said calmly calling Remus his nickname that he had earned the last year, and hated.

"Are you sure? I mean this church courtyard seems spooky enough but at noon? Not at midnight?" Ann asked.

"No of course, because they used to meet at midnight but then once a muggle spotted them and heard there plans, and was going to report them but was stopped." Sirius said, matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean was stopped?" James asked.

"Well he was spotted leaving, so they started to aim spells at him and he was ah..,"

"Killed?" Remus asked alarmed

"Yeah," Sirius groaned.

James stood up half way, then was pulled down by Ann. "Their here." She whispered into his ear.

As she said this a loud _CRACK_ broke through the air, followed by many more. Soon the square was full of many witches, and wizards all wearing black hoods. "Still think this is a good idea?" Remus whispered.

Ann bit her lip, and then remembered she is_ never _afraid, "What are you? Chicken?"

Sirius grinned "Ready? 5…."

A voice rang from below "My dear friends for years, we have had to put up this mud blood mania…."

"4…."

"It is now that we put a true ruler over the world, a pure blood lord…."

"3…"

"Lord Voldemort!"

Another loud crack broke through the air.

"2…"

A different, voice boomed through the air. "My Death Eaters…"

"1…"

"Now is the time to take action."

"I agree, Go!" Sirius finished. The four rose from the shadows and started throwing eggs at the magic folk down below. When they ran out of eggs and the people below started to draw their wands, the four Gryffindors ran. When they reached the other side of the roof they all jumped and landed on the over hang for one of the doors, after climbing down they reached the ground, the four broke out laughing, until Remus spotted some movement in the far corner of the courtyard that they were standing in. out of the shadows emerged the entire Slytherin gang including some people Ann had never seen. The oldest girl, with black hair, sneered "Well, Well what do we have here?"

"Gryffindors, who else would be so 'brave' as to try something so stupid?" Narcissa sneered saying brave as if it was a swear word, both girls drew their wands.

Remus leaned over to Ann and whispered, "Still, think this was a good idea?"

Ann's eyes lit up with an evil glint, which brings fear into the hearts of her friends, she grinned "Of course, it was."

With that she made top speed for the other side of the court yard breaking through the line of Slytherins at its weak point, her sister. After seeing Ann's success the others, except Remus, followed. Remus took cover behind a statue. James took on Snape and Sirius tried to follow him, but his cousin, Belatrix, blasted him with her wand. "Sirius, what a little wimp siding with the mudbloods." She spat then smiled evilly "Well, we shall see who wins this."

She raised her wand again, but it was knocked out her hand by a rock thrown by Ann. She had been using rocks to take out the other Slytherins who didn't have wands. It was then that a loud crack broke through the air and Frank, Alice, Black, and Ted all appeared in the middle of the square. This shocked everyone. It was Frank and Alice who made the first move. They jinxed Belatrix and Narcissa who deflected the jinxes with their own. As the fight between the four of age witches and wizard got going the rest of rest of the underage witches and wizards restarted their fight.

Ann pulled apart the old bricks that paved the courtyard. James, Sirius, Ted, and Black wrestled the remaining Slytherins. Remus, being the only smart one, hid behind several statues. This went on until the ministry showed up.

-----

"Why are there fifteen children in my office?" Mr. Blickton, head of the department of magical law enforcement, asked his aid Ms. Bones.

"They are in your office because we got a call from someone claiming they could see a fight between what appeared to be a gaang fight of magic people. We sent some Aurors and it turned out that it was only these kids." Ms. Bones answered.

"Well, what am I supposed to do about it?"

"You're supposed to figure out if the younger ones were using their wands."

"Oh" Mr. Blickton said then walked back into his office, "Well what do we have here?"

Everyone burst out at the same time.

"Wait, wait a minute!" Mr. Blickton yelled, everyone stopped talking, "Now one at time."

Black spoke up first, "Well it's very simple, my idiot cousin…" she pointed to Sirius, who waved "… decided it would be fun to throw eggs on his parents and their friends. So he got his three friends to help him cause trouble. Then as they were leaving my other idiot relatives and their friends cornered them in the court yard and started the fight. I was at my uncle's house waiting for my boyfriend to come over when he finally did we decided it would be fun to get our little study group together so we went and found our friends Frank and Alice. Then we couldn't find these four at any of their usual spots so we apperated, well Frank and Alice apperated and Ted and I just tagged along to the last place on our check list. We were right. Then after about ten minutes of fighting your people showed up and arrested us." As she spoke she had pointed out each person as they came into the story.

"Is this story correct?" Mr. Blickton asked the Slytherins.

"Yes," Narcissa admitted "All except the part about us being idiots."

"Fine now that is settled I need to know who was using their wands." Mr. Blickton continued, "Would all of you please turn out your pockets?"

Everyone did, Black, Ted, Ann, Remus, James, and Sirius were the only ones without wands, though the last four did have egg cartons in their pockets.

"Well, well this certainly clears up things." Mr. Blickton said looking at all the wands now sitting on his desk.

"Sir, would you please note that both Frank and I are overage." Alice pointed out kindly.

"As are Belatrix and I!" Narcissa practically shouted.

"Yes, you are but that does not mean that you can charm everything you meet!" Mr. Blickton, "Well, I guess it will be up to Dumbledore to decide what to do with you, but you five!" he turned to Dana, Snape and the other three Slytherins, "you will have your wands suspended for the rest of the summer! You will receive them at Hogwarts when you arrive. Now if you will excuse me I have to owl Dumbledore to tell him what's happened." After he walked out the office door and closed it he turned to his aid again, "Well, that went well."

"Yes sir, may I have the script back?" Ms. Bones asked kindly and Mr. Blickton handed her a piece of parchment that was up his sleeve.

"Thank you Amelia that was a good idea." Mr. Blickton said as he handed it over.

-----

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Black shrieked at the top of her lungs. They were sitting in an empty room, in the ministry, waiting for their parents/guardians to pick them up from the ministry. The Gryffindors were all sitting in one room while the Slytherins were in another, Black screamed again, "YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUN FOR YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS TO THROW EGGS ON OUR PARENTS AND THEIR FRIENDS EVEN AFTER THERE HAD BEEN ONE FATALITY ALREADY! ARE YOU MAD OR DO YOU JUST HAVE A DEATH WISH? YOU ARE SO LUCKY THAT IT WAS ONLY THE JUNIORS THAT THEY SENT OUT AFTER YOU! IF IT HAD BEEN ANY OTHER DEATH EATER THEN YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN TOAST!"

Black stopped to catch her breath; this gave Sirius the chance to interrupt, "Well when we planned it the man had not been killed, so we figured…"

"YOU FIGURED WRONG! THE NEXT TIME YOU DO SOMETHING THIS STUPID I'LL KILL YOU!" Black screamed in Sirius's face.

"Okay, um Black you should calm, down a bit." Ted said soothingly.

"CALM? I'M CUMPLETELY CALM!" Black screamed again, then took a deep breath.

Sirius looked at his feet and mumbled "Sorry guys I guess it was a pretty dumb idea. If I ever have an idea like that again I'll tell you all the details before I force you into it."

Ann laughed, "Fine, but I thought it was a good time. We should do it more often!"

"Yeah me too, it was a good time." James agreed.

"Well, you three can do that more often; I will be staying at my home studying!" Remus said angrily.

"So says the werewolf?" Ann said wickedly.

Remus moved to punch her, but she caught his fist, "Don't bring that up again!" Remus said through clenched teeth.

Ann laughed again "Temper, temper, if you want to be a prefect than you must learn to control your temper."

Remus dropped his fist.

"Okay, now that we are calm and forgiven, at least most of us, can we talk about something a bit more happy?" Frank asked kindly.

"Like what?" Black asked from her corner.

"Uh… The upcoming school year?" Alice suggested.

Everyone burst out laughing. "What is it you and school?" Ann asked.

"Well it's where we met! And it is the only place where you can use magic to fight other students." Alice pointed out.

"Well at least we don't have N.E.W.T.s this year." Ted pointed out.

"Oh yeah, how were your O.W.L.s?" Frank asked.

"I passed all of them," Ted said smugly.

"Barely!" Black teased. "I passed mine as well."

"Good for you!" Alice complemented, and then she turned to the third years "What classes are you taking?"

Ann started talking first, "I'm taking Care of Magical Creatures, and Ancient Runes."

Sirius listed out his next, "Care of Magical Creatures, and Muggle Studies."

Then James said, "Care of Magical Creature, and Muggle Studies."

Finally Remus said, "Arithmancy, and Divination. Now you will have to do your own homework." He added on smugly.

"No they won't Lilly Evans is also taking Muggle Studies, so if you'll give me your assignments I'll just pass them on to her." Ann said laughing, again.

"Why would she do _their_ homework?" Remus asked.

Ann paused to think then shook her head, "I don't know. I'll think of something, you can count on that."

Just then their conversation was interrupted by the door opening and none other than Albus Dumbledore followed by Ms. Bones and Mr. Blickton. Everyone stood up.

"Professor!? What are you doing here?" Black asked confused.

"I'm here because I just received an owl saying that some of my students blew up a courtyard, then as I come to the office so that I could hear what happened in more detail I heard someone screaming about a fatality. After alerting the necessary people I came back here to find out what was going on. Now Ms. Black would you please explain to mean what you said about a fatality?" Dumbledore said calmly, despite the surprised, scared, and ashamed looks that surrounded him.

"Ummm…." Black thought for a moment then said, "Well you see sir, it was about one week ago that a muggle man saw my parents and their pureblood friends meeting in the other courtyard of the church that the ministry found us at. Then someone spotted him standing in a window, and they killed him."

Dumbledore turned around to face Sirius. "You would bring your friends to throw eggs on murders?"

"uh yeah," Sirius said lamely, then quickly tacked on "but they didn't know they were murders, and I didn't know either until recently. But even after they found out most of them would still do it again."

Dumbledore shook his head, "Mr. Black do you realize what your parents could be doing?"

"No sir, except being crazy about 'pure blood'."

"They and their friends could be responsible for all the unsolved muggle murders happening. Now tell me did you here if they had a leader?"

"Uh, why yes sir, they said his name was, er, Lord Voldemort."

---

AN; finaly! I will start a pirates fic, so I might take a bit longer updating next time. If I don't get five reviews.


	12. New teacher, new year

Chapter 12: The New Teacher

Disclaimer: I still don't own \

WARNING: this chapter contains some spoilers for the seventh book.

----

The train ride to Hogwarts was uncommonly calm. Ann was on guard for anything. But no trouble came. Remus suspected that since the ruckus that happened over the summer, the Slytherins would be lying low. It was the first day back to classes and Ann was unenthused they had Defense Against the Dark Arts first with the Hufflepuffs. The new teacher was young compared to what they were used to. Ann sat with Sirius, Remus with James, and Selene with Lilly. When the teacher walked in no one paid much attention. They all thought this was a joke, but when all the candles went out and all the windows were closed all the mouths in the room were closed, and all eyes were on the teacher. "Good morning class!" the professor said sarcastically, "Now for those who didn't pay attention last night at the opening Feast, my name is Professor Roberts." She said with even more sarcasm "Now will every please stand up, I will put you in your assigned seats." With groans the class stood up and stood up against the wall. "Now when I call your name you will sit in the seat where I point out, understand?" There was a muttered response, but Professor Roberts paid the class no heed. Pointing to the front row she called out "Abbot, Ann, Black, Sirius, Evans, Lilly, Potter James, Pettigrew, Peter, and Karp, Selene. Row two….." when she finished everyone made their way over to their new seats only three people were happy with their and they were Ann, Sirius, and James.

After seeing that everyone was in the correct seat Professor Roberts assigned everyone an essay on what they believed Defense Against the Dark Arts was.

"Oh come on! I thought we took this class to learn what Defense Against the Dark Arts was! Not to be tested on it!" Ann complained loudly, after class.

"She is obliviously just trying to find out what we know and don't know." Remus said hotly.

Ann stuck her tongue out at him.

-----

As they sat down at the table for lunch after their morning classes Ann was still upset about what had happened in D.A.D.A. She started to complain as soon as she sat down, "I still can't believe about in first period! I mean…"

"Alright already!" Lilly cut her off from the other end of the table, "We get that you are upset. Just because this wasn't in the book and you haven't prepared for it doesn't mean that you have to complain about it to the rest of the world! If you have such a big problem with it, go and see the teacher!" she said hotly.

However Ann was not happy she always got the last word or action so she said, "I think I will."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day after classes finished Ann and the rest of the Marauders, except Remus, went up to Professor Robert's office. When they entered they found them selves surrounded by some of the most bizarre things in the world. Behind her desk there was a gigantic circular calendar that had the complete solar calendar on it. By the door there was a gigantic caldron boiling some of the foulest smelling potion Ann had ever smelt in her life. But what was on her desk was what was the weirdest in the whole room. To hold her quills she had a clay wolf's head that opened up at the mouth to hold her quills. Then on the other side was a complete miniature universe. Professor Roberts on the other hand wasn't wearing wizarding robes as usual, but in stead what Ann recognized as a muggle T-shirt and flannel pajama pants. Still she sat there as if she was wearing the most formal wear you could wear. "Please come in." she said when saw them standing in the doorway, "Take a seat." She pointed her wand and three chairs appeared in front of her desk, they didn't look comfortable but the three third years sat down any way.

After they sat down Ann sat in the middle, Ann started out saying "Um professor, my friends and I were just wondering about our assignment."

Professor Roberts looked surprised "Really? I thought I made it perfectly clear: write about what Defense Against the Dark Arts means to you."

It now was Ann who looked surprised "Well we were just wondering what that meant." When she said this Professor Roberts did the strangest thing yet, she laughed.

"Um, Professor what's so funny?" James asked surprised.

His answer was even more laughing. When the professor finally caught her breath she said something completely unexpected, "You Ann, is your older brother Josh Abbot?"

Ann's jaw dropped, "Why yes he is, how do you know him?"

"We worked in the same department at the ministry last year. By the way how is Remus doing?"

When Ann failed to answer, Sirius spoke up, "uh, he's fine."

Professor Roberts smiled "Good, his sister wanted me to check up on him, when I came here. Now about your question, I can't answer it. It's about what you think, not what your teacher thinks. So start thinking and you will come up with the right answer. Good day."

With that the third years knew they were dismissed. Though that didn't mean Ann was defeated, not yet any way. As soon as they entered the common room, Ann went up to Remus and pulled him up into the Marauder's room. "Who is your sister?" she demanded.

Remus was shocked, "How did you find out about her?"

"Professor Roberts mentioned her; she said she worked for the ministry." Ann said matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Remus said, and looked at his feet.

"Come on Remus, I thought that we promised not to keep secrets from each other!" Sirius complained.

"I'm sorry! I just didn't think that you would want to hear about my family. I mean we're really normal compared to all of your families. I mean Ann's parents hate her for being a witch, and her sister hates her, Sirius's family calls him a blood traitor, and James family is really rich. My family is just normal."

"Except that you're a werewolf." Ann pointed out.

"Yeah, you know Remus if you aren't going to truthful to us then why should we be truthful to you?" Sirius asked.

"So spill it." James said leaning into Remus's face, and pushing Ann back.

Remus looked at his feet, "I live with my mother in the woods because of my um…"

"Fury little problem." James supplied.

"… yeah, anyway my dad lives in London with my older sister Rebecca. She works for the Department of Regulation and…"

"Control of Magical Creatures?" Ann finished unbelieving, "You're sister gave my brother his job!"

"Really?" Remus asked also shocked.

"Really, Really!" Ann said.

"Oh, I don't speak to her that often so I had no idea." Remus said as if that made it a little less awkward.

"Any way on with your family." James pressed on.

"Umm," Remus looked thoughtful, "that's all there really is. My father works on the night bus and sends my mom money when we need it because she doesn't work."

The other three people in the room seemed to take this as a good answer so they didn't press any more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the week passed smoothly, until Friday after noon when Ann was making her way to the library when she ran into the most unlikely couple. She had just rounded the corner and walked in on Lilly and Snape talking. They didn't notice her standing frozen in the corner, but when she dropped her books they turned around to see her standing there with her mouth wide open.

"Ann! What are you doing here?" Lilly shrieked in surprise.

Ann didn't answer her instead she drew her wand and pointed it threateningly at Snape, and yelled, "Get away from my friend you bag of filth!"

Snape was appalled, "_You're_ calling me filthy? You're the mudblood."

Ann whispered and incantation and sent Snape into a wall, "never call me that again!" she shrieked and grabbed Lilly's hand and dragged her down the hall back to the Gryffindor common room the up the stairs to their room, ignoring Lilly's protests and insistence that 'Sev' isn't that bad of a guy. When they reached their room Ann pulled Lilly to her bed and picked her up and plopped her down on to it and pinned her there, because Ann was a lot taller and stronger than Lilly she could do nothing about this. It was then that Ann took a breath then shouted at her friend, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WALKING AROUND SEVERUS SNAPE?"

Lilly looked startled at her friend and started to say, "I…er…he…"

"DON'T EVEN TRY TO COME UP WITH AN EXCUSE! DID YOU HEAR WHAT HE CALLED ME? WHAT HE MEANT BY IT? AND DID YOU REALIZE THAT THAT NAME APPLIES TO YOU AS WELL?"

"He's just misunderstood, maybe if you weren't so self absorbed Ann you would realize how much you two actually have in common." Lilly pleaded on the verge of tears.

"WE DON'T HAVE ANYTHING IN COMON!" Ann shrieked again, "DID YOU KNOW HE TRIED TO KILL ME OVER THE SUMMER?" When all Lilly could do is cry instead of answer, Ann continued, "YOU HAVE TO THINK LILLY! HE'S A SLYTHERIN AND YOU'RE A GRYFFINDOR! YOU ARE SO MUCH BETTER THAN HE IS! WHY DON'T YOU GO FOR SOME ONE WHO ACTUALLY RESPECTS YOU!"

Lilly stopped crying for a moment to say, "You mean James?"

"Yes!" Ann said happily thinking that her friend was listening to her.

"He's just like you, so full of himself just because that he can throw a ball on a broom." Lilly said simply.

Ann looked like she had slapped across the face, "So you're saying that Snivellus is a saint? Sure if that's what you want to think then be that way, don't come crying to me when he curses you." With that she let her friend up and went over to her bed, threw her stuff into her trunk and moved all of her belonging into the marauder's room erecting a curtain around her bed so that she could have some privacy when needed.

When the Remus, Sirius, and James came into the room they asked her what she was doing in their room, and Ann explained to them exactly what had happened. When they heard they decided that she could stay, and that it was time to let they pranks begin.

----

The next day when the Gryffindors piled into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom Professor Roberts was sitting on her desk with their reports in hand. When everyone sat down in class she lifted the reports above her head so that everyone could see them, then ripped them in half and dumped them into the bin. "I read your reports." She said getting off her desk and passing out more parchment, "and I was disgusted on how many people saw fit to copy their first year books for this paper. Now I want you to spend the next ten minutes writing what you want to learn in class then we will go over them together."

This announcement caused the class to groan very loudly and grumble as they got out their quills and started to write. After the ten minutes where up Professor Roberts collected their papers and started to write their ideas on the board. When she was done she pointed her wand at the list and said, "This is all you needed for your paper earlier. Now that I know what you want to know we can start to have class." She tapped her wand on the board and the list disappeared and the words, "Unconventional Thinking aka Sticking to the Man." The whole class started to laugh when they read what was on the board. Professor Roberts grinned as well, then silenced the class by tapping her wand on her desk, "No joke, unconventional thinking is the kind of thinking that gives a certain person or group more power than they deserve making them 'the man'. Now your job of defense is to make it so that the ones, who won't abuse their power or make it so that any unconventional thinking is bad, are the ones who end up with the power. Now when I asked you to write your papers you all wrote the same thing. Now I know you all have different thoughts and I want you to use them. So what do you think?" she said. Everyone paused a moment to think about what she said, then hands shot up into the air, "Yes Ms. Karp." Professor Roberts called on Selene.

"Um, I was wondering if there is anyway that we could come up with our own unconventional spells for defense?" Selene asked timidly.

Professor Roberts beamed, "A question!" she exclaimed with delight "Questions are what makes the world go round and this question is a very good one as well."

"But can it be done?" Selene pressed.

"Of course, how were all the other spells you know made? Some one thought it would be a good idea to have a spell that does this so they made that spell. But you have to be careful of your experiments or you may end up killing yourself because of a mispronounced spell that wasn't very safe to begin with." Professor Roberts explained. "Now would anyone else like learn about making up their own spells?"

The majority of the class raised their hands, Ann included. So they spent the rest of class talking about how a spell works and what a spell means.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the end of the school year. Gryffindor had won the Quidditch cup which meant that Ann and James were treated like royalty for a couple of weeks. No one had commented on the fact that now was staying in the boy's dormitories, though it was spread all over the school with in a week. Professor Roberts usually invited the Marauder's for tea once a week to discuss classes and other things. Things between Lily and Ann didn't improve. They both were too proud to apologize to the other or to admit that they might be wrong about their friends. Ann had succeeded in making her own spell. It was considered the ultimate defense spell and only she could aim well enough to make it work.

The rest of their school years passed and they all grew up. James and Lily eventually went out. After they graduated Ann got pregnant with Sirius's child at around the same time that Lilly got pregnant. Everyone was happy, with Ann and Sirius madly in love, and James and Lily in love. It was then that their world began to fall apart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Well that's the end of this fic. I will make a sequel so all of your questions will be answered. If I elaborated any more about this story the sequel wouldn't be so great. And the more reviews I get the sooner I'll start the sequel, so please review.


	13. Epiloge

Chapter 13: Epilogue.

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Lilly's and James' wedding it was harder to tell who was more in love the bride and groom or their best man and maid of honor. Ann rubbed her stomach which even though wasn't showing yet, held one small baby that would be born in nine months.

"What are we going to name her?" Ann asked Sirius as they sat at the bar, Sirius having red wine, Ann having pumpkin juice

"Her? What makes you so sure it's a girl?" Sirius asked just to contradict his fiancé.

"A mother knows. Now I was thinking about Aquila." Ann said firmly.

"You want to keep with the Black family tradition and name our children after constellations?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I like the idea. If you can't find the person you can always find their constellation and think of them."

"Fine that can be her middle name."

"Why what name were you thinking of?"

"Isabeau, from that movie that we saw on our first date."

"That was not our first date!"

"Then what was it?"

"Me immersing you, James, and Remus into muggle culture."

"Whatever I will always think of it as our first date."

"Our first date was when we got drunk at the Hog's Head, and Professor McGonagall swore that she had never seen two more drunk students."

"That was our first official date."

"You see there's a difference."

"Anyway, lets just say that it is a boy now what?"

"Orion."

"What!?"

"I want the boy's name to be Orion."

"No Way! Not another star name."

"Everyone can just call him Rion. Besides it's not going to be a boy anyways. So what do you want his middle name?"

"Robert."

Ann opened her mouth to retort but the wedding photographer called out, "Would the best man, and the maid of honor please come to the picture pavilion?"

Sirius stood up with his drink, then turned to help up Ann but she was already standing at the door waiting for him.

"You never cease to amaze me, you know?" Sirius said walking up to her.

Ann smiled, "I know." Then let him lead her to the pictures.

"Okay everyone smile!" the Photographer said, then…_click…_little did each person know what was coming for them, but they did know that the world was getting darker, and the were fighting it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Now this fic is officially done, I already started the sequel so look for it next week. Please Review!


	14. AN

AN: the sequel is called: Tears and Tears in Time.

Tears as in to cry, and Tears as in to rip.

Thank you to all of you who reviewed, if I didn't answer your review I'm sorry. My school starts this week so don't expect an update next week or the next week.


End file.
